Zombie
by Authors03
Summary: "Mereka adalah zombie!" "jumlah mereka sangatlah banyak!" /Apakah Hinata, Sakura dan yang lainnya akan berhasil memusnahkan semua zombie atau apakah merekalah yang akan musnah?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

Dont panic and think!

.

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Dont panic and think! by author03

Horror/tragedi

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan yang tak begitu terang ataupun gelap, terlihat tabung-tabung, pisau-pisau kecil, gunting dan air berwarna-warni yang tersusun rapi diantara meja-meja yang berjejer rapi itu.

"Aargghh.. Sial! Lepasaarggh!"

"Ikat dia sebelum dia kabur." ucap seorang gadis bersurai indigo sambil melangkah menghampiri teman-temannya yang masih mengikat seseorang lelaki ke kursih.

"Sialan, dia tak mau diam!"

"Rrgghhh.. ! sialan! Akan aku semua!"

.

Beberapa menit bergulat dengan seorang lelaki, kursih dan tali. Akhirnya lelaki itu pun terikat dengan mulutnya yang sudah disumbat kain, tapi orang ini terus saja memberontak.

"Obat penenang ini tak berfungsi sama sekali." ucap sang gadis bersurai pink fruatasi tapi masih terlihat tenang.

"Geledah dia, siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan sesuatu." perintah seorang lelaki bersurai kuning pada lima orang disekitarnya.

...

"Apa ini Hinata?" tanya seorang lelaki yang menemukan suatu plastik kecil berisi krikil berwarna putih.

Ia yang langsung menyerahkannya pada seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang dipanggil Hinata tadi.

Lelaki yang terikat tadi yang semakin memberontak ketika Hinata menuangkan sedikit krikil putih itu ke telapak tangannya yang dilapisi sarung tangan putih.

"milik ku! Haah~! kembali! Aarggh!" marah lelaki itu ketika Hinata mengambil kain yang menyumbat mulutnya itu.

"Katakan apa ini dan aku akan memberikannya padamu." tanya Hinata sambil menunjukkan plastik berisi krikil putih tadi.

"tak tahu! Seseorang memberikan! enak..!" jawabnya sangat tak sabaran dengan kedua matanya yang terus melotot ke arah plastik bening di tangan Hinata.

"Aku kira dia begini karena obat flakka tapi ternyata kerena obat ini." ucap Hinata yang masih sekedar menebak.

"Apa hanya kau? Apakah ada temanmu yang lain?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"tak tahu! hanya ing~ itu!" jawabnya tak sabaran dan semakin memberontak.

"Sudah berapa banyak kau memakannya?"

"memakan belum habis! Dia tangkapku!"

"Dia masih bisa menjawab kita meskipun dengan amarah, ia sangat menginginkan ini dan sepertinya ia baru memakan sedikit dan dia langsung menyembunyikannya ketika kalian menangkapnya. Kerja bagus. Setidaknya dia tak cukup mengila seperti seorang wanita kemarin."

"Sasuke, suntik mati dia. Jika ia tak mati maka obat ini akan menjadi lebih berbahaya dari yang aku kira. Aku akan menelitinya. Kalian kembalilah mencari ke tempat tadi, seret siapapun yang berhubungan dengan obat-obat ini kesini, jika kalian tak bisa. Langsung suntik mati saja mereka di tempat tapi pastikan kalian tak meninggalkan jejak apapun."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura-sensei?" panggil seorang murid sambil mengangkat tinggi tangannya.

"Ada apa Matsuri?" Tanya Sakura pada muridnya itu.

"Apakah benar narkoba flakka itu begitu bahaya? Tanya nya ragu.

"Apakah kau ingat video yang aku perlihatkan dua hari lalu?" tanya Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh Matsuri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu menakutkan, mereka sangat agresif, bahkan telinga dan mata mereka berdarah, mereka yang awalnya melukai dirinya sendiri dan akhirnya melukai orang lain. Mereka seperti zombie bedanya mereka tak memakan manusia." jawabnya mulai merinding.

"Kau benar, karena itulah kalian jangan sesekali percaya pada orang lain yang tak kalian kenal apalagi saat mereka menawarkan suatu makanan, hmm..kurasa aku tak perlu memperingatkan kalian semua, kalian sudah sma kelas 3 harusnya kalian sudah bisa menjaga diri kalian sendiri." ucap Sakura dengan senyum tipisnya yang membuat murid-muridnya tertawa mengejek.

.

.

.

"Kokain! bat! Banyak! Sana! Aargghh! Banyak sekali! Makanan! Aargghh!"

"Hinata, Aku sudah menyuntiknya beberapa kali tapi ia semakin agresif." ucap seorang lelaki berambut raven aneh.

"Kurung dia Sasuke, jangan lagi menyuntiknya." jawab Hinata yang langsung dibalas aggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke yang langsung menyeret kursi beserta lelaki yang masih terikat itu ke sebuah ruangan kecil tanpa lampu yang terletak dipojokan ruangan.

"Aarrghhh! lagi! Enak! Aaaarrgghh! Aku mencium! Makanan! Aarrgghh! Segar! Darah! Aarrggh..!"

Bamm..

.

.

"Berikan suntikan itu padaku." pinta Hinata dan Sasuke langsung melangkah medekatinya sambil menyerahkan sebuah suntikan ditangannya yang baru terpakai setengah.

Hinata yang langsung menyuntikan obat pembunuh manusia itu ke tikus eksperimen yang terikat di atas meja di hadapannya.

Sedetik kemudian, tikus itu menjadi lebih agresif.

"Obat pembunuh ini memberikan efek sebaliknya pada obat ini. Tikus ini menjadi semakin ganas ketika aku menyuntikan obat pembunuh ini. ucap Hinata sambil menunjukkan kerikil putih yang disuntikkannya pada tikus tadi.

"Orang sialan mana yang membuat obat macam ini?" tanya Hinata kesal entah pada siapa.

"Apakah diluar sana mereka sudah tahu tentang obat ini?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah seorang anggota kepolisian yang diam-diam bekerja sama dengan Hinata. Hinata dan para temannya adalah orang-orang anti nakorba. Disini mereka selalu meneliti jenis-jenis nakorba yang menurut mereka berbahaya. meneliti bagaimana cara membuat mereka kembali normal ketika mereka kecanduan untuk menggunakan narkoba dengan efek yang menggilakan ini.

Tempat ini dibuka pertama kali karena kokain yang mulai berkeliaran satu setengah tahun lalu dan kemudian flakka delapan bulan lalu. Pemakaian obat flakka ini yang terus menggila dan melukai orang lain disekitar mereka dan kerena aparat yang bertanggung jawab atas hal ini selalu saja mengurusnya dengan sangat lambat. Itulah awal mengapa tempat ini didirikan secara diam-diam. Hinata dan yang lainnya sangat tidak ingin jika para pengguna nakorba semakin parah dan pada akhirnya melukai keluarga mereka. Itulah sebabnya mereka bekerja diam-diam dengan bantuan Sasuke dan Naruto, Mereka selalu dalam keadaan aman kerena kedua lelaki itu selalu membantu menutupi kecerobohan yang tak disengajai oleh mereka.

"Aku akan memeriksanya tapi sepertinya mereka tak tahu. Mereka selalu terlambat soal apapun. Mereka hanya ingin bersantai dan menerima uang." jawab Sasuke menebak.

"Mengapa para aparat sialan itu selalu menggangap remeh hal seperti ini? Apakah mereka telah lupa kejadian lima bulan lalu? Jika saja peluru tak bekerja, semua orang pasti telah mati!" ucap Hinata kesal.

"Aku tahu, itulah sebabnya aku disini." jawab Sasuke yang membuat Hinata menghela nafasnya.

"Sasuke, selalu pastikan jika tak ada satupun manusia sialan pemakan obat itu mendekati sekolahku." pinta Hinata yang langsung dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

gedung ini. tempat dimana Sakura mengajar. tempat ini adalah sekolah yang didirikan ayah Hinata 10 tahun lalu tapi ayah Hinata menyerahkannya pada Hinata ketika umur Hinata mencapai 20 tahun tepatnya empat tahun lalu dan tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya, Hinata diam-diam membuka tempat yang yang disebut lab ini di bawah tanah tepat bawah kantor kepala sekolah yang juga kantornya.

"Aku akan kembali besok untuk melihat apakah ada perubahan pada lelaki itu. Kau juga sebaiknya pergi, Sasuke." ucap Hinata sambil melepaskan sarung tangannya dan masker penutup hidung dan mulutnya yang kemudian melangkah keluar yang langsung diekori oleh Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata, apakah kau masih tak mau mendengarkan saranku?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pink pada Hinata yang terduduk di seberang nya yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

"Apa saranmu Sakura?" tanya Hinata setelah ia membalikkan halaman buku ditangannya.

"Orang gila pemakan obat sialan itu! Mengapa kita tak langsung hancurkan saja kepala mereka maka semuanya beres." ucap Sakura kesal. Sakura sangat sangat benci dengan para pecandu Narkorba itu. Para pecandu sialan itu! Dengan obat sialan mereka!

Ayah Sakura meninggal tujuh bulan lalu karena seorang wanita pecandu obat flakka. Wanita itu yang tiba-tiba menyerang ayahnya dengan pisau, terus menikam ayahnya dan tertawa seolah sedang berhalusinasi. Sejak itu lah Sakura bergabung dengan Hinata. Sakura memang sudah mengenal Hinata dari awal kerena ia sudah menjadi guru di sekolah Sma Konoha ini selama 2 tahun tapi ia baru mengetahui kegiatan Hinata tujuh bulan lalu.

"Jika kau melakukan hal itu apa bedanya kau dengan mereka? Dan jika kita terus membunuh mereka secara terang-terangan, lama-kelamaan kita juga akan ketahuan. Jadi menurutku sebaiknya kita sedikit bereksperimen untuk membantu menormalkan mereka." jelas Hinata santai.

"Jangan lengah pada muridmu selalu, zaman sekarang sangat berbahaya. Aku takut jika para murid juga ada yang mengunakan narkoba. Mereka bisa melukai teman mereka sendiri." pinta Hinata waspada.

"Tidak tidak! Aku selalu menakuti mereka jadi mereka tak akan berani mencobanya tapi ada yang ingin kuketahui. Dari mana mereka menangkap lelaki dengan jenggot panjang-panjang itu?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Lelaki tadi? Mereka menangkapnya tak jauh dari sini. Kalau tak salah di pembuangan sampah disana." jawab Hinata.

"Pembuangan sampah? Hmm.. Itu masih berjarak beberapa ruko dari sini. Apakah mereka telah memastikan bahwa tak ada lagi orang gila(pecandu Narkoba) disana?" tanya Sakura berjaga-jaga. Mengapa para orang gila itu harus didekat sini?

"Aku sudah menyuruh mereka mencari lagi. Aku tak ingin mereka didekat sekolahku ini."

Sekolah ini memang bukan sekolah elit tapi cukup untuk dikatakan yang terbaik. Beasiswa murah tapi fasilitas nya tak kalah dengan sekolah elit, guru ramah dan akrab pada muridnya. gedung nya juga sangat enak untuk dilihat hanya sayangnya letakknya yang tak begitu bagus. Hinata tak tahu ilmu apa yang diberikan oleh guru-guru disini pada murid-murid mereka, hmm.. Hampir semua murid disini sangat ramah dan jinak atau lebih tepatnya mereka sangat tenang dan santai tapi masih tak bisa dipungkiri jika ada juga beberapa murid yang jauh dari kata ramah dan tenang.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Kadang-kadang aku sangat berharap jika orang gila itu akan berubah menjadi mayat hidup agar aku bisa menghajar mereka sesuka hatiku." ucap Sakura berharap dan masih dengan emosinya yang tertahan.

"Semoga kau juga mengharapkan mereka gampang di bunuh." jawab Hinata dengan senyum mengejeknya pada harapan gila Sakura. Tentu saja Sakura mengatakan ini hanya karena teringat pada ayahnya. Ia hanya bercanda.

.

Tok tok tok.. Pintu kantor Hinata yang diketuk dari luar.

"Masuk." pinta Hinata dan pintu itu pun terbuka. Menampilkan lima orang manusia yang melangkah menghampiri nya.

"Kami sudah menyelesaikannya." ucap salah satu orang dari kelima orang tadi.

"Jelaskan lebih rinci." pinta Hinata.

"Ternyata ditempat pembuangan sampah sana, tepatnya dipojokan paling dalam terdapat sebuah gudang kecil, mereka lebih dari 10 orang dan terlihat tengah menggerogoti sebuah plastik, seolah berusaha memakan plastik itu. aku tak tahu apa isi plastik itu tapi menurutku itu adalah barang yang sama pada lelaki tadi dan karena kami tak yakin bisa menangkap mereka, akhirnya kami putuskan untuk menyuntik mati mereka(pakai pistol). Awalnya mereka semakin agresif tapi setelah beberapa kali tembakan(suntikan) mereka mati." jelasnya.

"Hal yang sama terjadi tadi. Itu artinya awalnya mereka menjadi agresif dan pada akhirnya mereka akan mati. Apakah kalian benar-benar memastikan jika mereka sudah mati?" tanya Hinata waspada.

"Sudah. setelah mereka tak sadarkan diri(mati) kami menumpuk mereka dengan sampah-sampah, jadi kita hanya perlu menunggu para tukang sampah berkerja dan membakar sampah itu. Kurasa dengan begitu tak akan ada yang curiga. Kami juga sudah menggeledah gudang itu dan tak menemukan apapun, jika mereka memakan nakorba itu disana, mereka pasti sudah menghabiskannya."

"Apakah ada tanda-tanda yang mencurigakan dari pecandu nakorba itu?" tanya Hinata mendetail.

"Sebelum mereka mati, mereka memuntahkan darah serta mata, telinga dan hidung mereka berdarah tapi kurasa itu tak akan menjadi masalah kerena mereka benar-benar telah mati. Kurasa itu hanya efek karena obatnya(obat membunuh manusia) dicampur Narkoba baru itu."

"Bisa saja hal yang sama terjadi pada lelaki di lab itu dan itu artinya kita bisa membunuh mereka yang telah memakan narkoba jenis baru itu dengan suntikkan buatanku tapi harus dengan dosis berkali-kali lipat. Telepon Naruto dan Sasuke, suruh mereka untuk mencari tahu siapa yang menciptakan obat ini dan mengedarkannya." perintah Hinata yang langsung dibalas anggukan.

"Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Lee dan Shino. Aku yakin kalian masih ingat dengan kejadian beberapa bulan lalu saat obat jenis flakka beredar. Selalu waspada pada murid-murid disini. Pastikan mereka selalu jauh dari barang yang bernama narkoba ataupun pecandunya." perintah Hinata waspada. Dunia benar-benar akan gila jika manusia terus menciptakan obat seperti itu hanya untuk kenikmatan tapi Narkoba jenis baru yang ia temui ini tak sebahaya narkoba flakka. Narkoba flakka, membuat para penggunanya selalu berhalusinasi dan ingin melukai orang lain tapi narkoba yang baru ini membuat mereka selalu ingin terus makan. (dinilai dari cerita Shikamaru dan lelaki di lab tadi)

"Haah~ semakin canggih nya sesuatu membuat segala sesuatu semakin mengerikan." pikir Hinata lelah ketika ia kembali mengingat Narkoba untuk penelitiannya yang berjejer rapi memenuhi rak besar nya di lab. Dimulai dari yang narkoba biasa hingga kini yang sudah sangat luar biasa. Dari yang awalnya hanya memabukkan, candu dan kini menggila dan semakin menggila.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hinata? Hari ini kau mengajar dikelas mana?" tanya Sakura ketika ia mensejajarkan dirinya pada Hinata yang masih melengkah menelusuri tangga menuju lantai tiga.

"3-1" jawab Hinata yang masih fokus pada acara jalannya.

"Ah! Aku tepat disebelahmu. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." jawab Sakura bersamaan dengan Hinata yang tiba di kelasnya sedangkan Sakura yang masih terus melangkah hingga tiba di kelas sebelah.

"Pagi sensei!/ pagi sensei!" sapa semua murid serentak ketika Hinata dan Sakura memasuki ruangan kelas.

"Pagi. Duduklah." ucap Hinata dan semua murid pun kembali mendudukan diri mereka.

"Aaarrgghh..! Hahahaha! Enak! Aargghahahaha!" suara yang berasal dari pojokan belakang kelas yang membuat Hinata menatapnya tapi tak kelihatan kerena dihalangi oleh bangku-bangku dan para murid.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Hinata sambil beranjak dari tempatnya, berusaha menghampiri suara tadi tapi seorang murid dibangku depan malah menahan tangannya.

"Jangan sensei, hari ini dia aneh sekali. Ia tiba-tiba berteriak, tertawa dan marah ketika kami mendekatinya. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa enak yang ia maksud." ucap gadis itu takut.

"Sensei akan memeriksanya." ucap Hinata kembali melangkah mendekati seorang lelaki dipojokan dengan dirinya yang terduduk menghadap ke dinding dan ia seolah berusaha memakan plastik?

"Konohamaru? Apa yang kau makan?" tanya Hinata pelan ketika dirinya berdiri di belakang Konohamaru.

"Aaahhahahaha..!" tawa Konohamaru ketika ia membalikkan badannya dengan mulutnya yang masih menempel plastik bening tadi.

!

"Dari mana kau mengambil ini!?" tanya Hinata terkejut sambil merebut plastik putih itu dari mulut Konohamaru tapi Konohamaru malah menerjangnya berusaha mengambil kembali barang tadi. Dengan sekali putaran Hinata berhasil mengunci kedua tangan Konohamaru ke punggungnya tapi Konohamaru tetap saja memberontak dan berteriak.

"Dari mana kau mendapat barang ini?" tanya Hinata lagi. Murid-murid didalam kelasnya yang mulai berkumpul menjadi satu dan mengamati kejadian.

"Milikku! Aarrgghh! Aarrgghhh!" Konohamaru yang terdengar marah. Ini pasti efek obat resif ini.(nama buatan sendiri agar gampang nyebutnya yang berasal dari egresif.)

"Pzztt.. Pzzztt.. Hinata, gawat! Gawat! Segerombolan orang gila yang dipenuhi pzzt darah tiba-tiba keluar dari kantormu dan mengerjar kami!" walkie talkie Hinata yang setia menempel di pinggangnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi.

"Pzzt..! Kami menembak mereka beberapa kali tapi mereka pzzt masih bangkit dan mengejar kami! Pzzt!" suara Sasuke.

"Hinata? Apa kau dengar apa yang di katakan Kiba dan Sasuke?" Sakura dan dua guru lainnya dari kelas sebelah yang tiba-tiba muncul ke kelasnya setelah ia mendengar berita dari walkie talkie yang setia menempel di sisi Pinggangnya masing-masing. Bukan hanya Sakura maupun Hinata tapi semua guru dan orang-orang Hinata disekolah ini memilikinya, tujuannya hanya berjaga-jaga jika ada masalah disekolah ini dan juga semua walkie talkie ini selalu terhubung satu sama lain dan selalu aktif.

"Kalian! Pegang dia! Sensei akan melihat apa yang terjadi!" ucap Hinata mulai penasaran pada muridnya. Beberapa murid cowok yang telah mengunci tangan Konohamaru dan Hinata pun berlari keluar menghampiri dinding penghalang didekat kelasnya. Melihat ke arah lapangan.

Mata Hinata yang terbelak kaget ketika ia melihat Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara tengah di kejar segerombolan orang yang kira-kira sebanyak 20 orang. Anehnya mereka belumuran darah dan terlihat seolah ingin membunuh orang yang mereka kejar.

Hinata yang langsung mencopot walkie talkie dari sisi pinggangnya dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya. "Lantai tiga kelas 3-1. Kesini./ Para guru lain. Tutup semua jendela dan pintu! Pastikan semua murid aman dan jangan panik! Pzzt..!

"Baiklah!"

"Baiklah!"

Bamm.. Bamm.. Settt..

Bammm... Seett.. Settt..

"Sakura! Kalian semua juga! Suruh para murid untuk masuk! Tutup semua jendela dan pintu!" perintah Hinata dan mereka yang merasa terpanggil pun bergerak.

Bamm.. Sett.. Bamm.. Set.. Sett.. Bamm.

"Murid 3-1 tutup jendelanya dan tetap bersama. Sensei akan menutup pintunya setelah yang lain masuk jadi pastikan kalian tetap tenang dan menjauh dari pintu." perintah Hinata yang langsung berlari menuju ambang pintu.

"Dimana kalian!? pzzt..!"

"Lantai dua! Haah~! Pzzt"

"Dengarkan aku, lari yang kencang, dan beraturan. Bagi orang yang terakhir langsung tutup pintunya! Pastikan jika kalian baik-baik saja! Pzzt!" ucap Hinata yang berusaha tenang sambil memundurkan dirinya beberapa langkah.

Langkah-langkah kaki yang mulai mengema.. Para murid yang sudah berkumpul di pojokan kelas.

"Aaarrrgghh! Lepasaaarggh!"

"Pegang dia! Jangan sampai lepas!" teriak seorang gadis yang terus berusaha untuk tenang pada teman nya yang terlihat lelah memegangi Konohamaru yang terus memberontak. Mereka berusaha untuk tenang kerena mereka memang selalu diajari kesabaran dan ketenangan! Tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya pelajaran itu tak berguna karena yang mengajari mereka soal dont panic itu juga terlihat tak tenang sama sekali!

"Diam! Jangan panik kalian semua! Sensei jadi tak bisa berpikir!" teriak Hinata yang masih berusaha untuk tenang tapi gagal. Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa segerombolan orang itu terlihat menakutkan? Berdarah? Apa yang terjadi? Hinata tak bisa berpikir tapi yang jelas ia harus cepat bergerak! Lebih baik salah bergerak daripada celaka!

Katakan apapun! Pikirkan apapun! Lakukan apapun untuk beberapa kemungkinan yang terjadi! Tapi saat ini tak ada satu pun kemungkinan yang bisa Hinata pikirkan. Apa itu? Siapa mereka? Apa yang terjadi? Yang Hinata dapat saat ini hanyalah mereka berdarah dan terlihat garang jadi 'lari dan jangan panik' yang bisa Hinata katakan.

...

"Sasuke! Naruto! Cepat masuk! Kiba!" teriak Hinata ketika satu persatu orang mulai memasuki ruangan.

"Lee! Cepat! Gaara!" Shikamaru yang akhirnya masuk dan langsung menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya.

"Aarrgghh! Aarrgghh!"

Bamm..bamm..

"Diam.. Diam... Jangan bersuara." bisik Hinata pada muridnya yang terlihat panik dan hendak berteriak.

"Aarggh! Lepas! Aarrggh!"

"Tutup mulutnya." bisik seorang lelaki pada temannya yang langsung menyumbat mulut Konohamaru dengan sapu tangan yang ia dapat dari saku celananya.

"Aarrgghhh!"

"rrgghh!" pintu kayu itu yang terus terdorong dari luar dan ditahan mati-matian oleh Sasuke, Naruto,Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee dan Gaara.

"Sialan! Pzztt.. Pak security? Pak security? Zztt?" panggil Hinata lewat walkie talkie nya tapi tak ada jawaban.

"Sial, kita harus menutup gerbang sekolah sebelum orang-orang ini keluar dan mengacau diluar!" ucap Hinata kembali panik.

"Aku sudah menutupnya ketika aku berlari kesini!(pagar otomanis pakai remot)Aku tahu kau akan khawatir pada orang-orang diluar. Haah~ haah~ Aparat bekerja sangat lambat bukan? Ha?" ucap Naruto yang berusaha untuk tenang dan masih berusaha menahan pintu tadi agar tak terus terdorong apalagi rusak.

"Sen-sensei..." panggil seorang murid takut sambil menunjuk ke arah jendela yang tertutup kain biru yang terlihat tembus pandang di depannya. Terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan kesana dan kemari seolah mencari sesuatu.

"Jangan panik. Mereka akan pergi sebentar lagi." bisik Hinata berusaha menenangkan muridnya..

...

"Aaakkhhh..! Tolong!" suara teriakan yang berhasil mengagetkan semua orang dan pintu itu yang tiba-tiba berhenti terdorong, segerombolan orang yang dipenuhi darah itu berlari ke sebelah seolah menemukan sesuatu?

"Siapa itu? Pzzt!"

"Aaakkhh!/tolong!"

"Aaakkhh!"

"Apa yang terjadi? Pzzt!"

"Aarrgghh! Tolong!"

"aaaaaakkkhh!"

"Haaaaaa!/rrgghh!"

"tolong! Buka pintunya Sakura sens~ aarrghhh!"

"Pzzt! Sialan! Apa kalian membiarkan murid keluar dari kelasnya?!" tebak Hinata panik lewat walkie talkienya ketika ia mendengar banyaknya suara teriakan dari sebelah.

"Aargghhh!/ tolo~!"

"Sebelah ku! Pzztt!" ucap Sakura seolah syok. Murid-murid itu mengedor pintu kelasnya, meminta bantuan tapi ia hanya membeku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Aakkhh! Senseaakkhh!"

"Pzzt! Murid-murid itu tak mau menurut, mereka membuka pintunya dan pzztt mereka dimakan..darahnya pzzt.." sambung Sakura yang ternyata melihat dari remakan cctv dari ponselnya.

"Tolong!/ kyaahhh!"

"Jangan lagi membuka pintu dan tetap tenang! Jangan bersuara! Biarkan aku berpikir!" teriak Hinata dengan otaknya yang benar-benar blank. Sialan! Murid-muridnya mati! Ia bahkan tak bisa takut apalagi sedih! Otaknya yang berfokus sepenuhnya pada apa yang terjadi!?

"Jangan dulu menelepon polisi atau siapapun sebelum kita tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Pagar gerbang sekolah ini sangat tinggi jadi tak mungkin mereka bisa keluar dan selama kita didalam kelas kita akan aman!" ucap Hinata yang sudah sangat panik hingga tangannya bergetar dan sambil mengigit kuku jari jempolnya. Ia terus menyuruh mereka jangan panik tapi ia lah yang sangat panik disini!

Hinata yang langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek satu persatu kelas dan seisi sekolahnya dengan rekaman cctv yang juga terhubung di ponselnya. Kelas lainnya masih aman, sedangkan kelas di sebelah kelas Sakura mengajar sudah dipenuhi oleh mayat yang dipenuhi oleh darah dan luka sobekan di badan mereka.

"Ini! Mengapa labnya hancur?!" ucap Hinata yang semakin panik. Apa yang terjadi? Bukan panik karena lab nya hancur tapi panik karena lab itu dipenuhi obat-obat narkoba berjenis-jenis macam...

"Pzzt..! Pak security nya bersama orang-orang itu.. Pzzt berdarah.. Pzzt kantin itu ada darah dan dilapangan.. Pzzt!" ucap Sakura yang masih mengamati rekaman cctv dari layar ponselnya.

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

Mengapa otak ini tak bekerja disaat-saat seperti ini!? Murid-muridnya mati! Mengapa otak ini masih tak berfungsi!?

"Sialan! Mengapa otak ini tak berfungsi! Tenang! Tenang! Tenang Hinata! Huuff! Hufff! Sialan! Tenang!" ucap Hinata yang terus berjalan mondar-mandir, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

...

"Semuanya! Dengarkan aku!" pinta Hinata ketika ia kembali mengapai Walkie talkienya yang ia letakkan di mejanya tadi.

"Pzzt. Apa?"

"Katakan? pzzt!"

"Apa rencanamu? Pzzt!" sepertinya semua guru dari setiap kelas sudah fokus pada Hinata.

"Dengarkan aku, kalian semua pastikan jika kalian semua tetap didalam kelas. jangan membuka pintu dan jendela. Pastikan kalian tetap tenang! Aku akan memeriksa rekaman cctv malam tadi dan kita akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dan dan kita bisa mengetahui dari mana mereka berasal dan situasi ini. Jadi kalian hanya perlu bersembunyi. Hanya untuk sesaat! Tolong aku! Cukup jangan panik!"

.

"Jika kalian panik maka situasinya akan semakin sulit..."

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Maafkan aku harus meng up fic ini.. Hiks.. hikss.. Aku tak mampu mengabaikannya karena aku kepikiran untuk buat fic ini.. Hiks hikss.. Tapi moga kalian suka..

Bye bye.. Aku juga jarang buat ffn kayak gini jadi maaf kalau ga bagus


	2. mayat hidup!

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

Dont panic and think!

.

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Dont panic and think! by author03

Horror/tragedi

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Just info : Denah bangunan.

Setiap lantai memiliki empat ruangan, ruangan paling dalam dilantai tiga adalah kelas 1-2, disebelahnya, 1-1 (yang diserang tadi.) Sebelahnya 2-1 (kelas Sakura) dan sebelahnya lagi 3-1 (kelas Hinata). Dibawah Hinata adalah kelas 3-2, sebelahnya 2-2, sebelahnya lagi kantor guru dan lab komputer. Di lantai dasar, di bawah kelas 3-2 adalah ruangan peralatan olahraga, sebelah nya 1-3( kelas tambahan karena banyak murid baru.) sebelahnya lagi adalah perpustakan dan koperasi. Kantor Hinata terletak di sebelah kantin yang dipisahkan oleh dapur ukuran kecil yang terletak di seberang gedung kelas tadi dan disebelah kantor Hinata adalah ruangan pembayaran beasiswa.

Jika masuk dari gerbang, maka akan langsung ketemu tempat parkir sepanjang bangunan kelas tadi sampai ruangan pembayaran beasiswa dan disamping pagar ada pos kecil(ruangan security). Jika masuk kedalam lapangan (lewat satu pintu lagi tapi pintu itu tak pernah tertutup). Dan disini memiliki dua lapangan. Satu lapangan voli dan satu lagi lapangan basket.

.

Info kedua : setelah aku pikir pikir obat kan untuk menyembuhkan. racun baru utuk membunuh hehee.. Jadi harusnya racun untuk membunuh manusia hhehehee.. (Chap ini dan seterusnya ditulis racun.)

Info ketiga : semua cctv terhubung dengan semua ponsel orang yang bekerja disana kecuali security.

.

.

.

05.32

Terlihat dilayar ponsel Hinata. segerombolan orang yang datang dari arah kanan yang terus melangkah dengan linglung menuju sekolah sma Konoha.

"Ini. Mereka datang dari arah kanan.(jika dilihat dari posisi dalam sekolah, kalau lihat dari posisi mereka harusnya mereka datang dari arah kiri)Bisa jadi mereka datang dari tempat pembuangan sampah disana."

Tet..

.

.

05.17

Seorang lelaki berpakaian security yang membuka pintu ruangan kantor Hinata yang terletak di sebelah kantin yang dipisahkan oleh sebuah dapur kecil.

"Mengapa tingkahnya seolah ia mencari sesuatu? Kuatkan suaranya Hinata."

Bamm bamm..bamm

Security itu yang ternyata mencari asal suara ini, langkah kakinya yang berhenti ketika ia menginjak sebuah karpet di tengah-tengah ruangan, suaranya dari bawah dan akhirnya ia pun menyingkirkan karpet itu.

Security itu yang terlihat penasaran pada sebuah pintu disana dan ia pun menariknya keatas, membukanya.

Setelah melihat-lihat ia pun masuk turun kedalam.(ada tangga)

"Ganti tempatnya ke lab."

Bamm bamm bamm..

Tet..

05.28

Security tadi yang melihat-lihat sekelilingnya dan terlihat takut.

Bamm bamm bamm..

Ia yang terlihat kaget dan kemudian mendekati pintu asal suara tadi.

Setelah beberapa detik ia pun membukanya dan orang dari dalam langsung menerjangnya.. Seolah memakannya! Ia berhasil lolos dari ikatan talinya.

Aaaakkhhh! Tolong!

!

"Hinata lihat ini. Setelah security itu berteriak. Segerombolan orang ini berlari ke arahnya." dilihat dari layar ponsel Sasuke. Terlihat segerombolan orang yang telah memasuki gerbang itu berlari masuk ke kantor Hinata dengan pintunya yang masih terbuka lebar ketika suara teriakan terdengar.

"Setelah mereka masuk, mereka tak sengaja menabrak pintu nya. Itulah sebabnya mereka didalam kantorku dan sepertinya mereka tak bisa membuka pintu itu, itulah mengapa mereka tetap didalam." Tebak Hinata yang memang benar terjadi. Mereka bodoh?

... ?

"Hinata, lihat. Setelah beberapa menit security itu bangun lagi dan dia jadi aneh, lihat ini. Mereka bahkan menyerang rak dan semua barang di lab." ucap Naruto.

"Orang berjenggot itu memakan obat-obat disana dan lihat, ia bahkan ingin memakan toplesnya." sambung Sakura.

"Obat!? Jika mereka memakan semua obat itu! Maka mereka akan lebih kuat dari yang kita kira? Narkoba, ada beberapa jenis yang menambah kekebalan tubuh dan ada yang semakin menggilakan." ucap Hinata sambil terus berpikir. Apakah mungkin jika hal itu akan memperkuat diri mereka?

Tit..

08.34

Terlihat Shino, Gaara, Lee, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto dan Sasuke yang bejalan menuju ruangan Hinata. (Disuruh buat lihatan orang di lab semalam oleh Hinata)

Shino yang mendorong pintu kayu itu dan semua orang dari dalam menerjangnya.

?

"Aaakkhh... Tolong!" darahnya yang mulai mencecer dan badannya yang mulai terkoyak.

?

"Apa itu!?"

!

"Lari sialan! Mereka melihat kita! Mereka akan membunuh kita!" teriak Shikamaru yang panik ketika ia melihat mata merah salah satu orang yang menerjang Shino tadi.

"Darah! Lari! Sial!" teriak Naruto yang baru saja tersadar dari pikirannya.

"Gerbang?" Naruto yang melihat gerbang sekolah terbuka lebar.

"Lee! Serahkan remot gerbangnya!" Lee yang langsung melempar remot kecil kearah Naruto dan berhasil ditangkap.

Tet.. Pagar diluar yang perlahan tertutup dan Naruto langsung membuang remot itu.

Naruto dan beberapa temannya itu pun mempercepat langkah mereka, menjauh dari kantor Hinata tanpa tahu apa yang sedang mengejar mereka. Segerombolan orang itu malah terus mengejar mereka dengan suara teriakan serak-serak yang membuat mereka yang terkejar semakin panik. Shino mati! Apa mereka akan mati juga jika mereka terkejar?

piang! piang! Sasuke yang merasa tak punya pilihan, akhirnya menembak orang-orang yang masih mengejar mereka tapi mereka malah bangkit lagi seolah itu bukan apa-apa?

...

"Jika saja aku ke kantor tadi. Aku pasti sudah Mati dan Shino..." ucap Hinata menyesal. Tapi saat ini tak ada waktu untuk menangis!

...

"Semuanya dengarkan. Kuatkan suara walkie talkie kalian, biarkan para murid mendengarnya, kita harus bekerja sama tapi sebelum itu semua orang harus tahu apa yang terjadi." pinta Hinata.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian..

"Sekarang kita sudah tahu mengapa mereka bisa disini. Katakan apa pun yang kalian pikirkan. Meskipun itu tak masuk akal, kita harus mempercayainya." pinta Hinata.

"Menurutku. Mereka semua adalah orang-orang yang kami kira telah mati. Mereka tidak mati melainkan beradaptasi pada racun yang kami suntikan." tebak Gaara.

"Biasanya para pekerja sampah disana bekerja jam lima pagi, menurutku mereka di serang ketika mereka hendak bekerja dan juga pagar sekolah ini sudah dibuka sebelum jam lima pagi serta lampu disini lah yang paling terang diantara ruko-ruko disebelah. Itu sebabnya mereka kemari." tebak Lee. Ini bukan hanya sekedar tebakan tapi ini bisa menjadi benar jika dinilai dari setiap sudut dan jika di nilai dari film zombie.

"Orang dilab juga masih hidup dan tingkahnya tak beda jauh dari orang-orang yang datang itu. Itu artinya perkataanku dari awal adalah benar. Diluar sana ada yang telah menciptakan obat yang berefek sebaliknya pada racun untuk membunuh manusia. awalnya mereka telah mati dan setelah badan mereka beradaptasi, mereka bangkit lagi." jelas Hinata yang masih berpikir.

"Hanya tubuh mereka yang bangkit? Bukan diri mereka? Itu sebabnya mereka bodoh?" jika dinilai dari mereka yang selalu linglung dan tak bisa membuka pintu serta kerjaan mereka hanya mengejar dan memakan orang yang tak tertular.

"Mereka telah mati dan bangkit lagi? Itu artinya, mereka adalah mayat hidup?" sambung Hinata yang masih sekedar menebak. Membuat kemungkinan apapun untuk kekacauan ini tapi apa yang ia katakan bisa saja sungguh terjadi. Dulu narkoba flakka membuat orang menjadi gila dan suka menyerang orang lain. Jadi bisa saja obat jenis baru ini membuat mereka semakin gila tapi karena racun yang mareka suntikan itu membuat mereka mati. Racun dan obat(narkoba)? Mereka telah mati tapi bangkit lagi dengan sosok yang lain? Gila? Suka menyerang dan kebal pada peluru?

"Konohamaru masih terus memberontak tapi ia tak berubah menjadi seperti mereka. Jadi penyebab mereka begini sudah pasti karena racun yang kita berikan bercampur dengan Narkoba di tubuh mereka." ucap Hinata yakin.

"Mereka mati karena racun yang kita berikan tapi mereka bangkit lagi karena narkoba agresif itu. Kurasa masuk akal jika mereka bangkit dengan keadaan bodoh, tak merasakan sakit dan suka menyerang."

"Mereka telah mati itu sebabnya mereka tak merasakan sakit." sambung Sasuke.

"Itu artinya saat ini mereka sungguhan mayat hidup?" tanya Sakura yang membuat murid-murid disana semakin panik.

"Tidak mungkin."

"Tidak!"

"Apa mereka zombie? Mereka memakan manusia?!"

"Aku sering lihat film zombie. Mereka tak mati meskipun ditembak dengan pistol."

"Itu tak mungkin!" ucap beberapa murid takut dan tak percaya.

"Tenanglah semuanya." pinta Hinata yang masih sibuk dengan semua kemungkinan.

...

!

"Hinata! Semua mayat di sebelah bangkit lagi!" ucap Sakura kaget, ia yang baru saja memeriksa rekaman cctv beberapa saat lalu.

"Oh sialan! Ternyata tebakan ku benar." ucap Hinata frustasi. Mereka bangkit lagi.

"Mereka yang mati dan beradaptasi membutuhkan beberapa jam tapi mereka yang tergigit dan tertular hanya memerlukan waktu sebentar." ucap Hinata dengan segala bukti yang ada di otaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Gaara apa kau ingat berapa kali tembakan racun yang kau berikan pada orang-orang itu kemarin?"

"Sekitar 7-9." jawab Gaara.

"Sasuke, berapa kali suntikan yang kau berikan pada orang di lab itu?"

"Lima?"

Play..

Hinata yang kembali melihat rekaman kejadian dikelas tadi dan security tadi.

"Security yang tergigit itu bangkit kembali setelah beberapa menit sedangkan murid-murid tadi bangkit sebelum satu menit." ucap Hinata sambil terus berpikir.

"Apakah mungkin dosis suntikan itu berpengaruh?" tanya Sakura.

"Kurasa begitu."

"Dan lihat ini mereka hanya mengigit mereka, menyobek kulit mereka dan memakan darah atau daging mereka. Lihatlah, setelah sang pengigit pergi, orang yang tergigit bangkit. Bisa saja mereka hanya mencari darah atau daging segar seperti kita yang masih hidup. Mereka terus berpindah memakan yang lain tanpa henti, sama seperti, para pecandu Narkoba yang kecanduan ingin terus memakan Narkoba. Bisa saja mereka anggap kita ini adalah Narkoba, itulah mengapa mereka menyerang kita ketika mereka melihat kita. Mereka kecanduan." tebak Hinata.

"Itu ada benar nya juga, setelah mayat hidup itu mengigit meraka, ia langsung melepaskan nya dan mencari mangsa baru. Ini sama saja dengan ia yang awalnya hanya ingin makan tapi tak sengaja menularkan penyakitnya jadi ia tak bisa memakan makanan itu lagi." ucap Naruto ketika ia mengulang menonton kejadian di kelas 1-1 tadi.

...

"Sekarang bagaimana Hinata?" tanya sakura.

...

"Telepon polisi. Katakan pada mereka jika ada segerombolan pembunuh disini." jawab Hinata dan Sasuke pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya.

Tttuutt. Ttuuuuutt...

Clik.

"Halo?"

"Hallo? Tolong kirimkan satuan keamanan ke sekolah sma Konoha di jalan xx.. Saat ini kami sedang diserang segerombolan pembunuh!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada panik.

"Hei! Pembunuh mana yang menyerang dipagi-pagi begini?" suara seberang sana yang membuat Sasuke tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang aparat mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Hei! Kirimkan satuan keamanan kesini! Saat ini juga! Murid-murid dalam bahaya! Apa kau ingat dengan serangan orang gila beberapa bulan yang lalu? Mereka orang gila yang tak jauh dari mereka tapi lebih berbahaya!" marah Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda disini! Aku tak punya waktu untuk melayani leluconmu!"

Tut.. Tuut..

"Hei! Sialan! Hei?"

"Dia mematikannya. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang aku katakan." ucap Sasuke yang membuat semua murid menampakkan ekspresi khawatir dan takut mereka lagi. Apa mereka akan mati? Siapa yang akan menyelamatkan mereka?

.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya jika aku bisa keluar hidup-hidup dari sekolah ini! Sialan!" marah Hinata. Ingin sekali Hinata memakan orang itu!

"Hei! Apa ini Hinata? Lihat. waktu segerombolan orang itu mengejar kami, ada seekor tikus keluar dari kantormu juga, tikus itu berlari menuju kelas 1-3." ucap Naruto aneh, ia yang baru saja melihat rekaman tadi.

... ?

?

! Tikus eksperimen?

"Sial! kuharap tidak!" ucap Hinata kembali panik dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Buka rekaman kelas 1-3" Pinta Hinata yang langsung dilaksanakan oleh Naruto.

Terlihat seekor tikus yang yang menyelinap masuk lewat lubang pintu.

"Hei! Hemster!"

"Itu tikus!"

"Tangkap!" teriak seorang murid lelaki sambil mengejar dan menangkap tikus yang menyelinap tadi.

"Jangan! Kotor!"

"Hei! Jangan bermain-main!" tegur guru itu waspada.

"Aaauu! Dia mengigitku!" teriak lelaki yang berhasil menangkap tikus tadi beberapa detik lalu.

"Siapa suruh kau membuatnya takut! Berikan padaku!" seorang gadis yang langsung merebut tikus itu dari tangan temannya.

"Hei, Tikus kecil.. Kau tak akan mengigitku bukan? Hmm?" ucap gadis itu sambil membelai pelan tikus yang ia genggam dengan pelan.

!

"Akhh! Dia mengigitku!" teriak gadis itu terkejut sambil tak sengaja membuang tikus tadi kelantai.

Tapp.. Seseorang yang mengurung tikus itu dengan kardus ukuran kecil.

"Tikus ini sangat garang, sebaiknya kita kurung saja." ucap lelaki yang berhasil mengurung tikus tadi dengan kardus.

"Sakit sekali." ucap gadis yang tergigit tadi sambil mengibaskan jari manisnya yang tergigit.

Pause..

"Oh! Sialan! Pzzt.! Dimana murid kelas 1-3 yang tergigit itu?!" tanya Hinata khawatir. Dinilai dari jamnya sudah lebih dari satu jam. Jika dinilai dari dosis dan itu adalah tikus maka yang tergigit itu sudah akan berefek. Tikus terinfeksi mengigit tikus normal, maka hanya diperlukan waktu kurang dari satu menit untuk berubah, waktu yang sama dengan mayat hidup mengigit manusia normal, tapi kalau tikus mengigit manusia harusnya ia akan berubah dalam waktu satu jam!

"Mereka sedang tidur dibangku mereka, tadi mereka mengeluh sakit kepala dan mual, Pztt!"

"Oh sial! Pzzt! Keluarkan mereka sekarang juga Ebisu! Mereka tertular!" ucap Hinata panik yang langsung membuat Ebisu langsung bergerak.

.

Ebisu yang melangkah dengan was-was dan takut menuju seorang gadis yang terlihat tengah tertidur dengan wajahnya yang ditenggelamkan di kedua lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Aaargghh.!" erangan lelaki yang terduduk disebelah gadis tadi yang mulai terdengar aneh?

"Kyaaahh!" semua murid yang langsung berkumpul ke pojokan depan didekat pintu ketika lelaki itu mengangkat kelapa nya. mata merahnya, hidung dan telinganya yang terlihat berdarah.

"Rrggghhh..!" hal yang serupa terjadi pada gadis disebelahnya yang membuat murid-murid dipojokan didekat pintu semakin berteriak histeris.

"Buka pintunya! Cepat! Cepat!"

"Pzzt! Jangan buka pintunya! Kalian bisa mati! Pzzt! Tangkap dua orang itu dan seret mereka keluar! Pzzt"

Kedua manusia aneh itu yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan mereka memuntahkan darah! bukan! Tak tahu apa itu! Warna nya bukan darah! Itu seperti cairan berwarna cokelat

"Araarrgghh! Aargggh!" kedua orang yang tertular itu langsung berlari menghampiri semua murid yang masih sibuk membuka pintu yang bukan sulit untuk dibuka, tapi tak bisa mereka buka karena mereka asal memutarnya.

"Tolong!/ aarrggghh!" Beberapa orang yang berusaha menangkap kedua orang tertular itu tapi mereka malah menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

"Rrrggghhh!"

"Cepat buka pintunya! Kyaahhh!"

"Hikss! Cepat!"

"Hiks! / kyahhh!"

"Dia datang! Aaakkkk!" pintu itu yang terbuka dan semua penghuni nya yang langsung berlari keluar dan berteriak meminta tolong!

!

"Aarrggh?!"

"Rrggghh?!"

"Aargghhh?!"

"Sen-sensei orang-orang itu meloncat kebawah." ucap salah satu murid Sakura takut sambil menunjuk kearah jendela yang ditutup kain biru.

"Sialan! Sembunyi dimana pun cepat! Pzzt!"

"Cepat lari! Sembunyi! Kemanapun! Pzzztt!" keringat-keringat dingin yang kembali membasahi pelipis Sakura, Hinata dan yang lainnya. semuanya ingin menolong, tapi mereka sadar mereka tak bisa. Yang bisa mereka lakukan hanyalah berteriak menyuruh mereka lari dan bersembunyi.

"Rgggh! Pzzt!"

"Mereka masih bangkit ketika mereka loncat dari lantai tiga! Pzzt!" suara tak percaya dari salah satu guru di lantai dua.

"Aakkrggh"

"Tolong! Tolong!"

Satu kelas yang berisi lebih dari 25 orang mati hanya dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam! Tidak! Waktu kurang dari 20 menit! Hal yang sama dengan kelas tadi!

"Aaaaarrgg! Kyaaaaah!"

semua orang didalam kelas yang hanya bisa diam dan mendengarkan apa yang terjadi serta mereka yang menonton melalui ponsel mereka. Tak tahu ingin melakukan apapun. Tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menolong.

...

"Sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura frustasi entah pada siapa.

"Hinata, dilantai tiga saat ini sudah tak ada lagi mayat hidup, apa sebaiknya kita keluar? Tak mungkin kita terus disini." ucap Gaara.

"Ada berapa mayat hidup dilapangan saat ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Pada pzzt awalnya kira-kira dua puluh, dan dua kelas itu berisi kira-kira 50 murid. Setidaknya ada lebih dari 60 dibawah sana. Pzzt." jawab salah satu guru.

...

"Mau tak mau kita harus menyerang mereka. Kita tak bisa hanya diam dan melihat mereka mati satu persatu jika pun kita tetap disini. Para orang tua murid akan datang dan itu akan menambah masalah. Kita harus mempertaruhkan nyawa kita. Meskipun kita mati, kita harus sudah menyingkirkan semua mayat hidup itu. Setidaknya kita sudah menyelamatkan banyak nyawa." ucap Hinata memberanikan dirinya.

"kita ini narkoba untuk mereka. Jika kita keluar, kita adalah santapan kesayangan mereka." ucap Shikamaru mengingatkan.

"Aku tahu pasti itu." jawab Hinata.

Ini bukan webtoon. Ini bukan film. Hinata tahu itu. Di kehidupan nyata ini tak ada namanya pahlawan. Tak ada happy ending sebelum kita mati! Tapi...

"Sakura. pzzt! Kali ini kita pakai saranmu. Tak akan ada makhluk yang bisa hidup tanpa kepala, kan?" ucap Hinata membulatkan niatnya.

"Aku menarik kembali kataku. Aku tak ingin zombie itu nyata pzzt." jawab Sakura menyesal. Jika ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi, ia tak akan pernah meminta hal seperti itu! Gara-gara harapannya ia harus melihat banyak yang mati! Dan mungkin juga dirinya akan mati! Tapi..

Ini bukan salahmu Sakura.. Ini semua terjadi karena kecerobohan.

Hinata akan menggangap ini adalah sebuah film atau pun webtoon. Semua yang berjuang adalah pahlawan dan peran utama dan hal ini akan berakhir dengan happy ending! Meskipun pada akhirnya mereka akan ikut tertular dan akhirnya mati.

"ini bukan salahmu, Sakura. Kau hanya berharap, pzzzt." jawab Hinata dengan senyum mengejeknya.

"Siapa yang membawa pakaian olahraga?" tanya Hinata dan semua muridnya langsung mengangkat tangan mereka. Oh iya. Hari ini ada jadwal olahraga. Anggap saja Hinata beruntung karena saat ininia tengah memakai rok selutut lumayan ketat berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih berlengan pendek serta high heel.

.

.

"Sakura, Kakashi. Lantai tiga aman, buka pintu kalian secara perlahan dan datanglah ke kelasku. Suruh para murid tetap didalam dan kunci pintu nya." pinta Hinata setelah ia mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam olahraga dan sepatu serta mengucir kuda rambut indigonya.

...

Kakashi yang membuka sedikit pintu kelasnya dan melirik-lirik. Hal yang tak jauh beda dari Sakura. Mereka yang langsung melangkah dengan waspada menuju pintu kelas Hinata yang telah terbuka. Sang murid yang merasa gurunya telah pergi pun mengunci pelan pintu kelas masing-masing.

...

?

"Dikelasku hanya ada lima orang pemain besbol." ucap Sakura ketika semua mata melihat ke arah tongkat pemukul di tangannya.

"Ini cukup kuat untuk menghancurkan kepala mereka." Hinata yang mengambil satu tongkat pemukul itu dari tangan Sakura begitu juga dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara.

Crekkk... Kiba yang mencabut satu kaki meja didekat nya. "Kaki meja ini juga kuat." ucapnya dan Lee, Kakashi, Shikamaru dan murid lelaki lainnya pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Untuk berjaga-jaga." ucap salah satu murid.

.

"Sakura, Kakashi. Apakah kalian meninggalkan walkie talkie kalian di kelas?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya." jawab Sakura dan Kakashi serentak.

"Kerja bagus."

.

"Untuk semua murid, teleponlah orang tua kalian, suruh mereka tak usah kemari. Aku tak ingin mereka panik dan para mayat hidup itu akan memakan mereka dan ikatlah Konohamaru dengan tali di dalam laci meja sensei." ucap Hinata dan para murid pun begerak. Mengapa ia menjadi cerewet begini? Ia bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menghawatirkan dirinya sendiri tapi ia malah terus menghawatirkan orang lain.

...

"Ibu! Ibu! Hari ini kau tak usah menjemputku!"

"Ayah! Kau tak usah jamput aku! Aku ada kelas tambahan."

"Ayah.. Hiks.. Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong jangan datang! Aku mencintaimu."

"Ibu, tak usah menjemputku. Aku akan pulang dengan teman."

"Aku mencintaimu ayah. Maafkan aku hiks."

"Kak."

!

"Lepas! Aaarrgghh!"

"Dia sudah terikat tapi ia masih saja tak bisa diam.

"Sumbat mulutnya lagi!"

.

.

"Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Lee, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Gaara. Sudah diputuskan, mereka adalah zombie. Tak ada peraturan. cukup hancurkan kepala mereka tapi berhati-hati jangan sampai terkena gigit dan Sakura anggap saja ini adalah kesempatan untuk balas dendam atas kematian ayahmu." ucap Hinata memberanikan dirinya.

"Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini." jawab Sakura yang juga memberanikan dirinya.

"Ingatkan aku untuk membuat cerita ketika aku berhasil menyelamatkan banyak nyawa disekolah ini." ucap Naruto memberanikan dirinya.

"Cukup pastikan aku tak berubah dan memakan kalian." ucap Sasuke.

"Aku setuju dengan Sasuke. Itu menjijikan." ucap Gaara.

"Jika aku mati, kalian harus ingat aku sebagai pahlawan." ucap Shikamaru memberanikan dirinya

"Aku tak akan mati sebelum aku melenyapkan mereka semua." Ucap Lee yakin.

"Tentu saja Lee." jawab Kiba. Tapi tetap saja, semua yang keluar dari mulut mereka tak bisa membuat mereka tenang.

"Kami ikut!" ucap salah satu murid dari 11 murid dengan satu batang kayu kaki meja di tangan masing-masing.

"Tidak. Kalian bisa mati." tolak Hinata.

"Sensei dan yang lainnya juga bisa mati." jawabnya.

...

"Kami tak takut mati. Kami akan menolong teman kami. Aku sangat senang karena kerena aku seperti sedang syuting di film zombi" ucap seorang murid lagi dengan senyum berani palsunya.

"Jangan remehkan kami sensei. Kami tahu cara menghajar orang dengan benar."ucap seorang lagi sambil mengayunkan kayu di tangannya yang membuat Hinata tersenyum dramastis.

"Baiklah. Tapi kalian semua harus selalu bersama. Pergilah dengan membentuk sebuah lingkaran. Saling melindungi dan jangan Berpisah." pinta Hinata yang dibalas anggukan oleh sebelas lelaki tadi.

"Kalian yang dikelas, kunci rapat pintu ini ketika kami keluar dan selalu dalam keadaan siaga, kalian harus cepat bergerak jika kami memerlukan bantuan. Sediakan selalu ponsel dan keberanian kalian." ucap Sakura pada murid-murid gadis yang terduduk bergerombol di belakang sedari tadi.

Hinata yang membuka pelan pintu ruangannya dan mengamati sejenak. Ia yang langsung keluar dengan pelan yang diikuti oleh manusia lainnya ketika mereka merasa telah aman.

"Pzzt Sensei berhati-hatilah." walkie talkie di pinggang Hinata berbunyi. Suara itu berasal dari walkie talkie Naruto yang ditinggalkan di dalam kelasnya.

"Jika ada masalah, langsung katakan padaku. Ppzt." Ucap Hinata waspada.

?...

Mereka semua yang berjalan dengan pelan dan waspada menelusuri tangga menuju lantai dua dengan membentuk satu barisan.

"Sensei, kami akan ikut." ucap seorang dari 15 orang murid yang berasal dari kelas 3-2 dengan senjata di tangan masing-masing.

Tak ada waktu untuk mengusir mereka ataupun berdebat.

"Tetaplah berkelompok dan saling melindungi." ucap Naruto yang dibalas anggukan percaya diri dari mereka.

"Pzzt.. Lantai dua dan lantai tiga aman, jadi kalian tenang saja, jika ada sesuatu langsung katakan padaku." ucap Hinata waspada.

.

...

"Mereka semua dilapangan jadi ini tak akan begitu sulit. Pzztt." ucap Hinata yang bersembunyi di balik dinding sambil mengamati mayat hidup yang terlihat kebingungan di lapangan.

"Aku tak setuju denganmu Hinata." jawab Sakura ragu dengan begitu banyaknya mayat hidup.

Tapi mengapa mereka berlari pergi menuju gerbang?

"Hinata! pzztt.. Gawat! Di gerbang ada beberapa mobil. Sepertinya mereka hendak masuk kemari. Pzztt." ucap salah satu guru yang terus mengawasi gerbang sekolah dari ponselnya.

"Gawat! Kita harus segera menghabisi mereka sebelum mereka menular keluar." Ucap Hinata mulai panik.

Tap tap tap

Hinata dan yang lainnya yang langsung berlari ke pinggir lapangan, menampakkan diri mereka ketika segerombolan mayat hidup itu semakin jauh dari lapangan.

Murid lelaki kelas 3-1 dan 3-2 dengan jarak satu meter yang telah membentuk bulatan dengan senjata kayu masing-masing ditangan mereka sedangkan Hinata, Sakura dan Naruto didepan mereka serta sisanya di samping belakang mereka.

"Hei! Sialan! Kemarilah!" Teriak Hinata lantang yang berhasil merebut perhatian segerombolan mayat hidup itu!

Hinata, Sakura dan yang lainnya. Mereka mungkin pintar kerena bisa berpikir dengan cepat. mereka mungkin beruntung karena bisa menghajar orang dengan benar. Mereka mungkin gila kerena membuat segala kemungkinan dengan cepat dan selalu bergerak dengan cepat Tapi..

!

"Kkaaarrrrhhh!"

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

..Mengapa rasanya mereka baru saja membuat kesalahan besar?..

"Aaarrggghhh!" segerombolan mayat hidup itu yang langsung berlari kearah Hinata dan yang lainnya yang sudah bersiap dengan posisi mereka. yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menunggu mayat itu semakin mendekat dan hajar Mereka!

"Aaarrrggggg!" mayat hidup itu yang masih berjarak lebih dari sepuluh meter.

..tidak! Tak ada lagi jalan mundur tapi...

"Anak 3-1, jika mereka sudah disini. Kalian pergilah ke gerbang. Jaga disana. Pastikan tak ada satu pun mayat hidup ini yang keluar ataupun orang lain yang masuk. Untuk para guru, selalu awasi gerbang dan kami, pzzt." pinta Hinata yang langsung di jawab iya.

"Aarrrgghhh!" 9 meter...

..rencana harus selalu ada dan otak harus selalu berkerja untuk selalu mencari jalan keluar karena..

"Dengar! Jika mereka tak mati saat kepala mereka hancur maka pilihan kita hanya hanya satu.-

-Lari." ucap Hinata yang mulai bergetar. Keadaan tak jauh beda dengan orang disekitarnya.

..saat ini yang mereka hadapi adalah zombie. mereka akan semakin banyak jika kami tertular!

.

"Rrrrggghhh!" 5 meter.

Lebih dari enam puluh pembunuh yang siap mencabik mereka yang semakin mendekat.

"Huuff!" tangan Hinata yang semakin bergetar ketika segerombolan mayat hidup itu semakin dekat dengan mereka. Rasanya seperti manusia yang tengah berhadapan dengan segerombolan harimau buas yang kelaparan...

...

!

"Serang...!"

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

Moga kalian suka.. Maaf kalau ga bagus.. Masih belajar buat yng kayak sini.. Fuhhh.. Bergetar hehe..

.

ByBye


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

Dont panic and think!

.

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Dont panic and think! by author03

Horror/tragedi

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

"Rrrrggghhh!" 5 meter.

Lebih dari enam puluh pembunuh yang siap mencabik mereka yang semakin mendekat.

"Huuff!" tangan Hinata yang semakin bergetar ketika segerombolan mayat hidup itu semakin dekat dengan mereka. Rasanya seperti manusia yang tengah berhadapan dengan segerombolan harimau buas yang kelaparan...

!

"Serang...!"

Semua Yang merasa terpanggil pun menyerang.

Anak kesal 3-2 yang masih dalam satu kelompok, setengah yang menyerang dan setengah berusaha bertahan dan melindungi sementara setengah anak dari kelas 3-1 berlari menuju gerbang lewat pinggir lapangan dan setengahnya lagi mengekori mereka, berusaha melindungi mereka dari belakang, berusaha untuk menghancurkan kepala beberapa zombie yang terus mengejar mereka.

"Aargggh! Rrggghh!"

"Hiiatttt!"

.

.

"Aarrgghhh!"

Peng! pemukul kayu yang ada ditangan Hinata mendarat mulus ke telinga zombie yang ada didepannya yang bahkan berhasil membuatnya linglung.

"Berhasil?"

"Rrrggghhh!"

!

.

.

"Hiatttt! /Rrggghh!"

Ciak... Paku dari ujung kayu yang ada ditangan Kiba berhasil menembus pucuk kepala zombie dihadapannya.

!

"Sialan! Tak mau lepas!" ucap Kiba yang masih berusaha melepaskan kayunya tapi kayunya seolah tersangkut tak ingin bergerak.

"Rrggggh!" kedua tangan zombie itu yang berusaha mengapai Kiba tapi satu kaki Kiba yang dengan kuat dan cepat menendang dada zombie tadi yang membuatnya termundur dan kepalanya yang sedikit terbelah kerena paku tadi tapi..

Zombie itu kembali bangkit dan mendekati Kiba.

!

.

.

"Hiaaatttt!"

Plakkk! Kayu basbol Sakura yang langsung patah ketika ia memukul kuat pucuk kepala zombie didepannya.

"Aarrrggh!/ sial!"

Cakkk! Sakura yang langsung menikam wajah zombie tadi dengan sisa patahan tongkat basbol tadi secara cepat dan terus menerus ketika zombie itu kembali menyerangnya.

.

.

Peng! Peng!

"Sialan! Kepala mereka seperti besi!" ucap Sasuke panik ketika pukulan nya tak tembus sama sekali. Kepala mereka tak pecah melainkan penyok.

"Aaarrh! / Dasar brengsek!"

Peng!

.

.

"Aarrggghh!/ Aargghhh!"

"Tolong!/ aarrgh!"

"Kakasih!" teriak Gaara panik ketika para zombie berhasil menerjang Kakashi.

"Tolrrrrgghhh!"

"Buat mereka mundur!" Lee dan Gaara yang masih sibuk membuat para zombie didekat mereka menjauh keadaan yang tak jauh sama dengan Naruto.

"Hinata, ini bukan ide yang bagus!" ucap Sakura frustasi ketika ia telah menghancurkan wajah zombie tadi tapi ia masih bangkit.

"Hiaaattt!" PENG! Satu kali tebasan super kuat yang di hadiah kan Sasuke untuk zombie di hadapan Sakura tadi yang membuat zombie itu terjatuh, terbaring kelantai.

Shikamaru yang langsung menghajar kuat wajah zombie itu berka-kali hingga.

..kepalanya benar-benar tak terbentuk.

?

"Dia tak bangun lagi. Itu artinya senjata kita tak cukup kuat." ucap Sasuke yang kembali sibuk dengan para zombie yang masih disekitarnya.

.

.

"Akkhh! Tolong! Tolong aku!" seorang anak kelas 3-1 yang tak sengaja terjatuh dan dimakan oleh para zombie dibelakang nya.

"Hajar dia."

"Hiaatttt!" beberapa siswa yang berusaha menolong temannya dengan memukul belakang kepala beberapa zombie yang menerjangnya tadi.

!

"Pzzt! Hinata pagar itu terbuka!" ucap seorang guru panik.

"Gawat! Pzzt!" Ucap Hinata semakin panik tapi saat ini ia tak punya waktu untuk berpaling dari zombie didepannya.

...

?

Ternyata anak itu bukan terpeleset tapi ia tak sengaja menginjak remot yang dilempar Naruto tadi pagi!

.

.

"Mengapa gerbangnya terbuka?!" tanya seorang murid 3-1 yang hampir mencapai gerbang. beberapa orang diluar diluar malah ingin masuk.

"Lari! Lari! Kalian halang zombie itu, aku akan mengusir mereka." ucap seorang murid panik dan semua rekannya pun menghentikan langkah mereka dan langsung berhadapan dengan beberapa zombie yang masih mengejar mereka.

"Mati kau! / Rrrgggh!"

Peng! "Hiaataargghhg!"

.

"Lari! Tante! Cepat lari! Paman!" teriak anak itu panik sambil berusaha mengusir beberapa wanita dan lelaki yang masih berusaha untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa itu!?" tanya mereka panik dan penasaran.

"Tak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan! Cepat! Aakkhh!" anak 3-1 itu yang langsung di serang dari belakang tapi orang-orang tadi masih mengamatinya.

"La..ri!" pintanya lemah dan beberapa orang itu masih tak bergerak! Bodoh!

"Laaaarggghh!" murid tadi yang baru saja berubah menjadi zombie.

"Aaarrrgggh!" semua murid 3-1 yang telah menjadi zombie beberapa menit yang lalu, kembali berlari dan menerjang orang-orang diluar tadi.

!

"Lari! Mereka mengejar kiaaaaaahhh! Tolong!" lelaki tua tadi yang telah diterjang beberapa zombie.

"Tolong!"

"Aaaakkhh!"

"Tolonggg!" beberapa yang berhasil menjauh dari gerbang tapi masih dikejar dan beberapa yang langsung menjadi salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

.

"Para murid, telepon polisi sekarang juga! Pzzt! Katakan para pembunuh gila itu sudah diluar! Cepat!" teriak Hinata panik, ia yang masih sibuk menghajar para zombie yang terus mendekat.

"Aaarrrgh! / mati sialan!" peng!

"Cepat! Cepat! Telepon! Kalian semua! Pzzt!" sepertinya para murid sudah bergerak.

.

.

"Kita harus mundur! Kita harus mencari senjata yang kuat!" ucap Naruto yang masih sibuk menghajar para zombie. Senjata mereka sangat lemah. Dari tadi hingga sekarang mereka hanyalah berhasil membunuh lima zombie!

"Anak 3-2. Apakah kalian lihat kelas 1-3 yang masih terbuka lebar? Lari kesana. Orang pertama yang masuk cek keadaan, orang yang terakhir tutup pintunya. Sekarang!" perintah Hinata ketika ia melihat anak kelas 3-2 yang telah tertular seperempatnya, hanya menyisihkan setidaknya lima orang.

"Apakah koperasi ada orang? Pzzt! Yang ada di koperasi! Jawablah!"

"Kita harus mencari senjata yang kuat. Aku dan setengahnya akan ke ruangan peralatan orlahraga dan sisanya ke koperasi." ucap Hinata.

"Hiaattt!" pletakk! Satu lagi zombie yang berhasil di matikan.

"Lee, Shikamaru. Cari celah dan keluar dari sini. Kalian harus diluar dan laporkan situasi nya pada kami." pinta Hinata pada Lee dan Shikamaru yang terlihat kompak menghajar para zombie. Ayolah! Apakah ini saatnya untuk memikirkan mereka diluar? Orang-orang disini juga bisa mati kapanpun!

"Aku mengerti."

"Kita hanya perlu lari, Lee." ucap Shikamaru.

.

.

Lee yang berhasil membuat celah dan lari tanpa ragu yang langsung diekori oleh Shikamaru tapi sayangnya mereka tak bisa mencegah para zombie yang mengikuti mereka keluar.

.

"Gaara, Naruto. Kita ke ruangan olehraga." pinta Hinata ketika punggung Gaara dan Naruto menempel ke punggungnya. Mereka yang masih sekuat tenaga menghajar para zombie di sekitar mereka.

"Koperasi! Jawablah!"

"Pzztt! Koperasi! Aku dikoperasi!" ucap seorang gadis yang membuat Hinata bernafas lega.

"Aku kira kau telah mati. Ino."

"Maafkan aku. Pzzt"

"Saat ini Sakura dan Sasuke ada diseberang kita. Kita harus membuat mereka kesini." ucap Gaara ketika mereka melirik ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke yang masih bekerja sama sedangkan Kiba yang berusaha sendiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Pikir! Pikir!

!

"Sakura. Apa kau bisa menang lari dari sana ke koperasi melawan para zombie ini lari kesana?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

"Tak ada kata tak bisa. Aku yakin aku bisa! Haah~" jawab Sakura yang terlihat mulai lelah.

"Kiba, karena kau didekat mereka. Berusahalah pancing zombie ini sebanyak mungkin kesini."

.

"Gaara, kau harus pergi duluan. Buka pintu ruang peralatan olahraga untuk kami." pinta Hinata yang menutup celah agar Gaara bisa pergi dengan aman.

"Ino. Dengarkan aku. Buka pintunya ketika Sasuke dan Sakura mendekat." pinta Hinata berharap.

"A-aku aku..."

"Ino. Kumohon. Jika kau tak membuka pintu itu, aku tak pasti kami bisa masuk ke satu ruangan dengan waktu yang cukup." Pinta Hinata berharap.

...

"Aku mengerti." jawab Ino memberanikan dirinya.

"Aku datang!" teriak Kiba yang berhasil mendekat ke Hinata dengan setengah zombie yang menyerang Sasuke dan Sakura tadi.

"Lari!" teriak Hinata dan Gaara langsung berlari ke arah ruangan pelaratan olahraga.

Gaara yang langsung mendorong pintu itu dan memeriksa keadaan di ruangan yang masih gelap itu.

...

!

Hinata yang berhasil masuk yang diikuti Oleh Naruto dan akhirnya Kiba.

"Tahan pintunya!" pintu itu yang terus terdorong dari luar dan ditahan dari dalam.

"Rrgggggh! /rrrggghhh!"

"Hanya pzzt tinggal beberapa zombie disini. Pastikan, kalian tetap menahan mereka disana." ucap Sasuke.

Paakk.. ucap Sasuke ketika ia berhasil mematahkan leher zombie di hadapannya. Keadaan yang tak jauh dari Sakura. "Haah~ sial!"

"Aku tahu. Sasuke. Pzzt" Hinata yang langsung melangkah ke arah jendela kaca disebelah pintu.

Pok pok pok.. Ia yang memukul jendela itu yang membuat para zombie di pintu tadi berlari kearahnya.

"Aargghh!"

"Rggahhh!" tangan mereka yang berusaha mengapai Hinata tapi sayangnya kaca jendela itu sangat tebal, kau tak akan bisa menghancurkannya dengan cakaran itu. Kau bahkan butuh lebih dari lima pukulan dengan tongkat basbol agar kaca itu pecah.

"Kau sudah kunci pintunya?" tanya Hinata yang langsung oleh Kiba.

.

.

.

Hinata yang melirik kearah Sakura dan Sasuke. Mereka baru selesai dengan zombie terakhir.

"Sakura, sekarang kesempatanmu. Lari ke koperasi itu."

"Tunggu. Biarkan aku haah~ beristirahat! Haah~ haah~" jawab Sakura lelah hal yang tak beda jauh dari Sasuke.

.

.

satu menit kemudian...

"Baiklah, Hinata. Pancing terus mereka. Kami akan pergi kesana dengan diam. Haah~ pzzt" ucap Sasuke lewat walkie talkienya.

"Apa kau tak lihat aku sedang berdiri dimana?" tanya Hinata, ia yang masih berdiri dihadapan para zombie yang dipisahkan oleh dinding dan jendela kaca.

"Ayo. Sakura." ajak Sasuke sambil melangkah dengan was-was dan pelan.

Mereka yang berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tak ketahuan.

Padahal mereka sudah membunuh kira-kira sepuluh zombie tapi mengapa mereka masih banyak?

"Ino. Bersiaplah. Pzzt!" pinta Hinata yang masih terus berusaha memancing zombie-zombie sialan ini!

"Aku sudah dipintu. Pzzt!" jawab Ino, terdengar jelas jika ia sangat takut.

"Dua meter lagi, pzzt." bisik Sasuke.

.

.

"Ino, buka pintunya sekarang dan kami akan lari." Ucap Sakura waspada.

Terlihat jika pintu koperasi itu yang perlahan terbuka.

?

"Sasuke, mereka lihat kita?" ucap Sakura ragu ketika ia melihat salah satu zombie disana melihatnya.

"Hei! Zombie! Sini!" Pok pok pok! Hinata yang seketika panik ketika satu persatu zombie ini pergi!

"Lari! Pzzt! Sakura!"

"Lari! Sasuke!" kedua manusia itu yang langsung berlari sekuat tenaga menuju koperasi.

"Aarggh!"

"Rraagggggh!" para zombie itu yang semakin dekat dengan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Ino pintunya! Sekarang!" teriak Sasuke panik, ia yang semakin dekat dengan koperasi.

Pintu koperasi itu yang langsung terbuka lebar yang langsung dimasuki Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Rrggggh!"

"Aaarrggghhh!"

"Oh sial! tangannya masuk!" Sakura dan Sasuke yang terus menahan pintu itu dari dalam.

"Aarggh! / aarrggh!"

"Tangannya!"

"Ino pukul tangannya! Cepat!" pinta Sakura panik dan Ino pun langsung mengapai sapu yang tak jauh darinya. Tangkai sapu itu yang terus menghantam tangan yang dipenuhi darah itu.

"Cepataaaaahhh!" Sasuke yang terlihat lelah.

"Dasar sialan! Pzzt."

Clik...

"Hei! Sialan! Kemarilah!" teriak Hinata kesal ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan yang ditempatinya dan menjauh dari pintu sejauh setengah meter.

?

!

"Aargghh!"

"Sudah, sudah dikunci. Pzzt. Haah~ haah~"

"Haah~ haah~" Sasuke, Ino dan Sakura yang langsung mendudukan diri mereka ke lantai ketika pintu itu berhasil dikunci.

.

Bamm.. Clik..

Hinata yang kembali masuk ke ruangan tadi ketika ia merasa orang-orang disana telah aman.

"Untung saja mereka bodoh. Haah~" ucap Gaara lega.

"Aaarrggg!/ rrgghhh!" pintu itu yang kembali terdorong dari luar.

Pok pok pok.. Hinata yang kembali memukul jendela kaca itu yang membuat para zombie kembali menggila di sekitar jendela itu.

Sungguh.. Terima kasih Kami-sama karena mereka bodoh.

?

"Pintu itu bisa roboh." Ucap Hinata yang langsung mendudukan dirinya kelantai, Ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Gaara, Kiba dan Naruto telah berbaring dilantai.

"Haah~ haah~"

"Haah~ anggap saja ini keberuntungan kita karena tak mati. Haah~" ucap Kiba sambil terus mengatur nafasnya.

"Kakashi mati. Haah~" Naruto mengingatkan.

"Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana ia bisa makan dengan masker di mulutnya itu. Pzzt" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Jujur itu sangat lucu.. Haha..

.

"Pzzt, Hinata. Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Tak begitu baik. Haah~ pzzt" jawab Hinata.

"Lee, Shikamaru. Bagaimana keadaan diluar? Pzzt" tanya Gaara memastikan.

"Diluar semakin kacau. Pzzt.. Mereka semua semakin banyak!" suara Shikamaru.

"Dimana kalian sekarang? Pzzt." tanya Naruto.

"Saat ini kami bersembunyi dirumah seseorang. Kami tak punya pilihan mereka semakin banyak. Tapi ada kabar bagus." jawab Lee.

"Tak ada kabar yang lebih bagus dari para zombie ini mati mendadak!"

.

"Hinata-sensei! Tak ada polisi yang mengangkat telepon kami sama sekali dan saat kami membuka fb. Banyak berita mengatakan semua tempat sudah kacau. Pzzt" ucap salah satu murid kelas 3-1 takut.

"Maafkan kami-sensei. Pzzt Kami menggunakan ponsel sensei tanpa izin. Kami menelepon semua orang di kontak sensei dan menyuruh mereka tetap bersembunyi. Ta~"

"Kalian sungguh muridku pzzt yang paling pandai." sela Hinata lega. Ayah dan ibunya pasti sudah aman.

"Pelajaran pertama hari ini. Pzzt Selalu cepat bergerak dan berpikir. Kerja haah~ bagus muridku. Tak salah aku mengajari kalian tentang hal itu.." sambung Hinata.

"Sensei.."

"Apakah kelasku juga melakukan hal yang sama? Pzzt" tanya Sakura lewat walkie talkie Sasuke.

"Tentu saja sensei. Pzzt Kami harus bekerja sama. Inilah mengapa sensei menyuruh kami untuk siaga pada ponsel kami tap~" suara Matsuri takut.

"Sungguh tak sia-sia kalian didalam kelas." puji Naruto.

"Tapi sensei. Tak ada yang mempercayai kami. Pzzt." sambung Matsuri cepat yang membuat semua orang seketika terdiam.

"Iya Hinata-sensei. Pzzt Tak ada yang mempercayai kami." ucap murid tadi yang membuat otak Hinata kembali blank.

"Kami bahkan membiarkan mereka dengar suara-suara gaduh kalian lewat walkie talkie tapi tak ada yang mempercayai kami."

"Hinat~"

"Telapon ayah ku sekarang!" pinta Hinata takut yang membuat murid tadi bergerak.

"Matsuri! Telepon ibuku! Sekarang!"

"Baik, sensei."

Tut.. Tut..

"Angkat.. Angkat.."

Suara operator yang terdengar.

"Lagi..."

Tut.. Tuut..

Suara operator kembali terdengar.

Ayah?

"Lagi.. Hiks.. Hubungi lagi."

...

Clik.

"Ibu? Apa ibu baik-baik saja? Dimana ibu sekarang?"

"..."

"Ah.. Aku sungguh lega.. Hiks.. Ibu.. Jangan keluar.. Kumohon. Kabari semua orang yang ibu kenal. Jangan keluar.. Semua nya sedang kacau."

"..."

"Aku baik-baik saja ibu. Hiks.. Jangan khawatir.. Ibu harus tetap sembunyi.. Hiks.. Aku matikan dulu. Jangan. Kemana-mana ibu."

"..."

"Baiklah. Kau berhati-hatilah ibu. Hikss. Aku mencintaimu."

Klikk..

"Hikss... Hikss.. Aku hiks.. Huaaa.. Aku.. Terima kasih kami-sama.. Hiks.. Hiks.." tangis Sakura yang seketika pecah.

.

 _Nomor yang anda tuju tak bisa~_

Hinata yang masih terduduk dengan kepalanya yang masih terduduk, tak terangkat sedikitpun. "Hiks.. Ayah.. Hikss.. Ayah? Apa kabarmu? Dimana kau sekarang? Hikss..hiks.." Hinata yang sudah benar-benar tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Hikss.. Ayah.. Hiks.." air matanya yang terus membasahi lantai didekatnya.

"Hiks.. Ayah.. Hikss.."

...

"Hinata, jangan menangis. Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja." Naruto yang langsung memeluk Hinata sambil menepuk pelan punggung nya, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ayahku.. Hikss.. Dia Hiks.. Dimana dia?.. Hiks.. Ayah.. Huaaa...!" Hinata yang sungguh-sungguh sudah tak tahu apa-apa lagi, ia yang terus menangis, membiarkan air matanya membasahi baju di dekat dada Naruto.

...

Semua orang yang hanya bisa diam dan terus mendengar ataupun melihatnya menangis. Tak ada yang tahu ingin melakukan apapun. Karena keadaan mereka semua sedang tak jauh beda.

"Hinata. Pzzt."

"Hinata, sekarang kita semua dalam posisi yang sama. Kita tak bisa menangis sekarang. Sekarang yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencari jalan keluar." ucap Gaara menenangkan.

"Hikss.. Ayah.. Hikss..hmm.. Ayahku.. Hikss.. Hikss.."

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja sensei. Kami sama seperti sensei. Kami semua juga khawatir pada orang tua kami. Kami tak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolong mereka tapi kami akan terus berusaha untuk selamat dan melakukan apapun yang kami bisa, pzzt."

"Hiksss.. Hikss.. Ayah..."

...

Mereka semua lupa apa tujuan mereka bersembunyi disini. Mereka semua yang hanya terdiam dan mendengarkan tangisan. Khawatir pada keluarga mereka dan diri mereka sendiri.

...

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu dan masih tak ada yang berbicara ataupun melakukan apapun. Semuanya terdiam dan terduduk di tempat masing-masing. Tak ada yang tahu berita diluar saat ini. Tak ada yang tahu apakah keluarga masih selamat atau tidak dan para zombie tadi, masih saja memberontak di luar, berusaha masuk kesini.

..

"Hmmm haaah~" Hinata yang menghela nafasnya dan kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lipatan lututnya.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia yang kembali mengangkat sedikit kepalanya.

"Semuanya salahku." ucap Hinata menyesal yang membuat semua orang kembali fokus padanya.

"Jika saja waktu itu kita langsung menghancurkan kepala mereka. Hal ini tak akan terjadi." sambung Hinata menyesal.

...

"Semua ini karena perintahku. Jika saja aku tak menyuruh kelian membunuh mereka dengan racun itu. Maka semua nya tak akan terjadi."

"Pzzt.. Hinata, jangan salahkan dirimu. Kau hanya berusaha menolong mereka." jawab Sakura.

"Tidak. Apapun alasan nya. Pada akhirnya semua ini tetap salahku. Hiks.. Akulah penyebab kita semua begini. Hiks.." air mata Hinata yang kembali keluar.

"Hinata, selama kita menggunakan racun itu tak pernah ada kejadian seperti ini. Hal ini terjadi karena kecerobohan. Kau tak tahu jika hal ini akan terjadi. Jangan salahkan dirimu." ucap Kiba berusaha menenangkan.

"Itu karena kecerobohan ku. Semua ini salahku. Hiks.. Semua hiks.. Ini salahku... hiks.."

...

?

"Aaarrhhhgg?!"

"Aarggghhh?!"

"Hei! Hinata! Pzztt.. Bam bam.. Bam bam!"

"suara apa itu?"

"Mengapa semua zombie ini berlari kesana?" semua orang yang kembali fokus pada para zombie yang berlari pergi.

.

"Dimana keberanianmu? Tak seperti biasanya kau begini? Pzzt bam bamm" ini suara dari walkie talkie Shikamaru tapi mengapa ada suara tembakan?

"Hei! Itu Shikamaru, Lee dan siapa mereka?"

"Mereka membunuh para zombie itu dengan senapan."

"Senapan itu meledakkan kepala mereka." beberapa orang yang kembali heboh ketika mereka menyaksikan lewat jendela dan cctv dari ponsel.

.

"Yoo.. Kami akan menyelamatkan kalian! Yoo.. Pzzt.. Piam piam.. Matilah kau zombieee..!"

"Hinata. aarrrggh Tak ada waktu bam bam untuk berdiam diri. Jepang kini telah dipenuhi oleh pzzt mayat ini." suara Shikamaru lewat walkie talkie.

"Piam piam pzzt!"

.

.

.

"Mereka semua mati."

"Kepala mereka meledak. Pzzt."

"Keluarlah Hinata! Kau mengatakan kau menyebabkan semua ini! Jika begitu tanggung jawablah!" suara dari luar pintu. Suara tegas itu. Suara pemarah itu.

Hinata yang akhirnya berdiri dan membuka pintu dibelakangnya.

Ia melihat Lee, Shikamaru dan dua orang lelaki.

...

Air mata Hinata yang kembali menetes.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ayah. Ayah! Kau masih hidup!" Hinata yang langsung berlari dan memeluk badan ayahnya

"Ayah.. Hikss.. aku sungguh khawatir padamu. Hiks.. Hiks.. Mengapa kau tak mengabariku?!"

"maafkan ayah, Hinata. Ayah sangat sibuk dengan para zombie diluar. Ayah tak punya waktu untuk mengabarimu. Ayah senang kau baik-baik saja Hinata." Ucap orang yang dipanggil ayah oleh Hinata, Namanya Hiashi.

"Itu betul. Setelah aku dan Shikamaru keluar dari sini. Kami bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Mereka sangat keren."

"Ayah bertemu temanmu ini. kami membicarakan banyak hal dan tentang semua ini. Ayah tahu apa yang terjadi, jadi kau tak perlu lagi menjelaskannya." ucap Hiashi.

"Kami harus menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk datang kemari. Ini tak gampang. Mereka terus mengikuti kami." ucap Shikamaru lelah.

"Benar Hinata. Kita harus berjuang!" ucap Lee optimis.

"Kau tahu Hinata? Selama ini ayah tahu kegiatan yang kau rahasia kan dari ayah. Ayah juga melakukannya ketika ayah seumuran denganmu." ucap Hiashi yang membuat Hinata menatapnya tak percaya.

"Kejadian saat ini mengigatkan ayah saat ayah tinggal di America." sambung Hiashi dengan senyumnya.

"Maksud ayah hal ini penah terjadi di America?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Tepat sekali. Kami memecahkan kepala mereka dengan senapan." jawab Hiashi tersenyum lucu yang membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum.

"Pantas saja disana sangat tegas terhadap narkoba." ucap Naruto.

"Sebelum kami kesini. Kami telah membersihkan para zombie di sini. Jadi ketika kita keluar dari jalan ini( masih berjarak beberapa ruko untuk mencapai persimpangan.) kita akan bisa melihat banyaknya mobil yang rusak, zombie dan yang jelas semuanya kacau. Jepang ini seolah telah menjadi tempat untuk para zombie." ucap Shikamaru. Ia bahkan tak tahu lagi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Dalam waktu dua jam. Jepang ini seolah tak ada lagi manusia normal.

...

Hinata yang melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air matanya. "Bagaimana keadaan ibu, Neji dan Hanabi?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Hinata, kau mengira bagaimana dirimu bisa sepintar ini?"

?

"Jika kau bisa selamat mengapa kami tidak? Kami adalah orang tuamu. Sifat dan sikapmu ini berasal dari kami." ucap Hiashi yang membuat Hinata tersenyum lega.

.

"Ayah benar. Mengapa aku begitu bodoh karena menghawatirkan kelian? Ha?!" ucap Hinata lega.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, putriku?" tanya Hiashi dengan wajah seriusnya yang membuat Hinata semakin tersenyum optimis.

..

"Kita akan menghancurkan mereka semua." jawab Hinata yakin yang membuat orang yang mendengarnya tersenyum, kembali memberanikan diri mereka.

Hinata yang mencopot walkie talkie nya dari pingganganya dan mendekatkannya ke mulutnya. "Saat ini sekolah sudah aman. Kalian sudah bisa tenang. Bagi murid yang lapar pergilah ke kantin dan cari makanan yang bisa dimakan. Aku tahu kalian lapar." perintah Hinata yang kembali membuat senyuman di bibir orang-orang disekitarnya.

Ceklit Bamm.. Cekllik...bamm bamm.

...

Seketika. Lapangan dan kantin yang langsung dipenuhi oleh orang-orang.

"Apakah ayah punya senjata yang bisa menghancurkan kepala mereka?" tanya Hinata.

"Tentu saja."

"Yo! Aku punya senjata yang banyak.. Yo." seorang lelaki berbadan besar yang meletakan tas gemuk dan panjangnya ke hadapan Hinata yang ia papah sedari tadi.

Hinata yang menarik resleting tas tadi dan mengamati isiinya sejenak. Terlihat ada pedang katana dan senapan. Dengan senjata ini harusnya mereka akan bisa dibunuh dengan mudah.

"Mari kita melakukan kembali apa yang pernah kita lakukan dulu di America, Hiashi. Yo! Yo."

...

"Ino, Sakura, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke. Sepertinya hari ini akan sangat berat." ucap Hinata sambil meraih pedang katana dan senapan shotgun.

"Ambil senjata kalian sebanyak mungkin. Tak ada peraturan. Cukup jangan tergigit dan hancurkan kepala mereka." ucap Hiashi yang sudah sedia dengan shotgun ditangannya sedangkan pistol dan peluru-peluru yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

.

Sakura yang mengambil sebuah senapan shotgun dari dalam tas tadi. "Kali ini kita akan sungguhan memecahkan kepala mereka." cekcek..

"Senapan adalah kealihan kami." ucap Sasuke sambil meraih shotgun yang langsung diikuti oleh Naruto, Kiba, Gaara. Dan Ino. "Aku amatir."

.

"Ayah, kau harus menceritakan apa yang pernah terjadi di America dulu..."

"Tentu saja, putriku."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

Dont panic and think!

.

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Dont panic and think! by author03

Horror/tragedi

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

13.58

Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara, Ino, Hiashi dan seorang lelaki berbadan besar yang mengaku bernama Bee berlari menuju pakiran.

Langkah kaki mereka yang berhenti ketika Hiashi dan Bee menghentikan langkah mereka di hadapan mobil pick up hitam.

"Kita harus ke istana(presiden) secepat mungkin. Teman-teman kami sudah disana." ucap Hiashi sambil menaiki mobil pick up tadi.

"Aku pegang kemudi. Yoo." ucap Bee yang langsung menghampiri kursi pengemudi.

"Ayah? Apakah dia(presiden) selamat?" tanya Hinata sambil menaiki mobil pick yang langsung diikuti yang lainnya.

"Tentu. Teman ayah telah mengamankannya." jawab Hiashi.

"Bagus sekali. Aku akan punya kesempatan untuk menghajarnya." ucap Hinata menahan amarahnya.

"Tapi istana masih jauh dari sini. Saat ini Konoha telah dipenuhi zombie bukan? Bagaimana caranya kita kesana?" tanya Sakura yang telah terduduk di atas mobil pick up.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan mengurus semuanya." jawab Hiashi yang langsung memberi isyarat berangkat.

.

.

Hinata, Hiashi dan Naruto terduduk menghadap ke belakang dengan sotgun masing-masing.

Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara yang berdiri menghadap ke depan dengan shotgun di tangan masing-masing.

Sakura, Sasuke yang menghadap ke samping kanan dengan shotgun masing-masing.

Kiba dan Ino menghadap ke samping kiri dan dengan shotgun masing-masing. Ditengah-tengah mereka yang terlihat dua buah tas panjang dan gemuk. Satu tas berisi pedang katana dan senjata sedangkan satu tas lagi berisi peluru.

"Ini adalah peluru buatan kami sendiri. ia akan meledak ketika mengenai kulit. Jadi berhati-hati lah." jelas Hiashi.

Ino yang hanya menggangukan kepalanya dan menelan ludahnya. Ia tak pernah menggunakan senapan tapi ia harus bisa.

.

Mobil pick up yang semakin mendekati persimpangan yang kembali membuat penghuni pick up menelan ludah mereka kecuali Bee dan Hiashi.

"Jangan biarkan satu pun zombie mendekati kita. Tembak kepalanya maka mereka akan langsung mati." jelas Hiashi ketika mobil pick up belok ke kiri dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang rendah.

!

"Aaarrrggghhhh!"

"Aaarrrgggghhh!"

"Aaarrrggghhh!" semua zombie dimana-mana langsung menghampiri mobil pick up yang baru saja berbelok.

Cekcek. Bamm!

Cekcek. Bamm! Tembakan demi tembakan yang langsung di hadiah kan untuk para zombie yang berlari ke arah mereka. Depan, samping maupun belakang dan benar kepala mereka meledak, mereka tak bergerak lagi tapi.. Zombie-zombie ini semakin banyak!

"Aarrgghhh!"

"Aaarrrggghhh!" mereka bahkan tak punya waktu untuk berpaling melihat mobil-mobil yang rusak disekitar mereka ataupun darah di dinding bangunan di sisi jalan. Terkadang Bee yang menabrak mobil yang menghalang jalannya sambil terus memberi isyarat agar mereka yang fokus menembak untum berhati-hati. Jika kalian ingin tahu, depan mobil ini telah di upgrade nya. Jadi tak akan mudah hancur ketika menabrak mobil-mobil.

.

Cekcek. Bamm!

Cekcek. Bamm! Semua manusia di mobil yang semakin mempercepat tembakan mereka.

"Depan yoo.. Tembak.. Aku akan mempercepat mobilnya.." teriak Bee yang langsung diterima Lee, Shikamaru dan Gaara. Mereka sungguh beruntung karena terbiasa menggunakan senapan jadi tembakan mereka jarang meleset.

Mobil itu yang melaju dan kemudian melambat, bersusah payah mengatur mobilnya agar tak terlalu dekat dengan para zombie.

.

.

"Tolong! Tolong!" suara seorang wanita yang membuat mata Hinata berpaling.

!

"Disana!" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke balkon lantai tiga yang masih berjarak beberapa ruko dari nya. Ia melihat seorang wanita dan seorang anak kecil sekitar 3thnan Serta para zombie di balik pintu kaca disana.

"Kita harus menolong nya." ucap Hinata sambil melihat sekelilingnya ketika Bee kembali memperlambat mobilnya.

Hinata yang melempar shotgunnya ke bawah dan mengambil dua pedang katana tanpa sarung.

"Sasuke, Kiba, Naruto. Kalian pergi kesana. Suruh mereka lompat. Pastikan kalian menangkap mereka. Lee, Shikamaru, Gaara tetap jaga didepan. Sisanya jaga samping dan belakang." perintah Hinata bersiap-siap.

"Tolong! Tolong kami!"

"Hikss.. Ibu.. Hiks.."

Cekcek.. Bam!

Cekcek.. Bamm! Tembakan demi tembakan yang semakin dipercepat.

Hinata yang langsung meloncat turun ketika mobil pick up itu berhenti di dekat ruko yang ia tunjuk tadi.

Caakkk.. CCaakkk..

"Hiaattt!" hanya dengan sekali tebasan yang membuat kepala zombie itu terlepas dari tubuhnya.

Hinata yang terus menebas kepala zombie yang mendekat tanpa henti sedangkan Sakura dan Hiashi yang terus menembak zombie yang mendekat ke Hinata. Mereka harus fokus jika tidak. Mereka bisa saja meledakkan kepala Hinata.

"Cepat! Mereka kembali banyak!"

Cekcek.. Bam! Gaara yang kembali panik ketika zombie dihadapan mereka semakin banyak dan ia harus megisi ulang pelurunya lagi.

"Haaaaa..hiks...!" gadis kecil tadi yang berhasil di tangkap Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka yang langsung mengangkatnya ke mobil pick up.

"Tante. Cepat! Kita kehabisan waktu!" teriak Hinata panik ketika ia terus termundur hampir mendekati Sasuke, Kiba dan Naruto.

Cekcek! Peluru Sakura yang tiba-tiba habis.

"Sial!" Sakura yang langsung melempar shotgunnya dan meraih satu pedang Katana. Ia yang langsung meloncat ke bawah dan menyerang para zombie didekat Hinata. Hanya satu gigitan dan mereka akan berubah.

"Cepat!" teriak Sasuke panik ketika wanita di atas itu terlihat masih ragu untuk loncat.

"Jika tidak! Kami akan pergi!"

Czzttt! Pedang tajam Sakura yang berhasil memutuskan kepala zombie di dekatnya.

"Ibu.. Hiks.. Ibu.."

"Aaakkhh.."

"Auuhh.." Sasuke, Naruto dan Kiba yang berhasil menangkap wanita tadi tapi mereka sama-sama terjatuh.

"Anakku!" panggil wanita tadi sambil menaiki pick up dan memeluk putrinya.

"Yoo.. Ada yang bisa menyetir?" tanya Bee ketika ia menghampiri Naruto yang tengah menaiki pick up.

"Aku!" jawab Kiba yang langsung berlari ke kursi pengemudi.

Bee yang langsung mengambil senapan besar yang menempel di punggungnya dan mengarahkannya ke para zombie yang masih menyerang Sakura dan Hinata.

"Woo.. Gadis disana.. Menunduk ketika aku katakan menunduk. Yoo." ucap Bee yang masih fokus pada senapannya.

"Menunduk!"

Bamm.. Sakura dan Hinata yang langsung menunduk ketika jaring besar hampir mengenai mereka.

"Lari.. Yoo.." ucap Bee yang langsung menaiki mobil pick up yang langsung diikuti oleh Hinata dan Sakura.

.

...

"Haah~ Haah~" Hinata yang menatap frustasi beberapa zombie yang tersangkut di jaring besar yang di tembak Bee tadi. mereka masih berusaha mengejar, mereka tak bisa lepas dari jaring itu atau lebih tepatnya tak tahu cara lepas dari jaring itu.

Segerombolan zombie yang tak terperangkap langsung mengejar mobil pick up yang sudah bergerak sedetik yang lalu.

"Aarrrgghh!"

Cekcek.. Bam!

Cekcek.. Bam!

"Aaa.. Sakit sekali." desis Sakura sakit sambil menekan lengannya.

"Apa aku nenembakmu? Maafkan aku." ucap Hiashi khawatir ketika ia melirik sisi lengan Sakura berdarah dan sedikit hancur. (tak sampai setengah) ternyata pelurunya mengenai lengan nya ketika ia menebas kepala zombie tadi.

Cekcek.. Bamm!

"Aarrgghh!"

Cekcek.. Bamm!

"Hanya sedikit." jawab Sakura yang masih menahan sakit di lengannya.

"Aarrggghhh!"

Cekcek.. treeettttt...!

Cekcek.. Bamm!

"Tak ada waktu. Mereka semakin banyak!" ucap Naruto memperingati ketika para zombie kembali dekat dengan mereka.

"Yoo.. Obati dia wanita. Yoo!" perintah Bee pada wanita tadi yang masih sibuk berpelukan dengan anaknya.

Cekcek.. Treeerttttt...! Bee yang terus menembaki para zombie yang berusaha mengapai samping kanan pick up, tempat dimana ia berdiri.

"Obatnya di tas itu." ucap Hiashi tanpa berpaling, ia yang masih sibuk menembaki zombie didepannya.

Sang wanita yang terus membongkar tas yang berisi peluru itu dan akhirnya menemukan sebuah kotak p3k.

"Aa-aku akan mengobatimu." ucapnya buru-buru sambil membongkar kota p3k kecil yang ia ambil tadi.

Matanya yang terus melirik anaknya yang terduduk belakang kaki Gaara.

"Aaakk.." Sakura menahan pedih lengannya ketika wanita tadi menuangkan cairan pembersih.

Cekcek.. Bamm..

Cekcek.. Bamm..

.

"Sudah selesai." ucap wanita tadi cepat sambil kembali menyimpan alat yang ia keluarkan.

"Kyaahhh! Ibu!" teriak putrinya takut ketika seorang zombie berhasil mengapai sisi pick up didekatnya.

Tak.. "Sialan!" Lee yang langsung menendang tangan dan kepala zombie itu.

Bamm! Shikamaru yang langsung meledakkan kepala zombie itu yang membuatnya melepaskan pegangannya.

"Jangan berteriak! Jangan membuat suasana semakin buruk!" marah Sasuke panik. Ia yang menjadi takut karena teriakan tadi.

Cekcek.. Bam!

"Aarrggh! / sial!"

Cekcek.. Bamm! Sasuke yang kembali berhasil menjauhkan zombie didekat mobil.

"Maa-maafkan anakku." ucap wanita itu sambil kembali memeluk anaknya yang menangis. Berusaha menenangkannya.

Sakura yang kembali meraih shotgun di dalam tas dan kembali berdiri di samping kanan pick up.

Cekcek.. Bamm! Ia yang berhasil memecahkan kepala zombie yang hampir mengapai sisi pick up didekatnya.

"Aaauu.. Sial!" lengannya masih terasa pedih tapi tak ada waktu untuk bersantai.

Cekcek bamm..!

Cekcek bamm.!

"Aarrggghhh!"

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Cekcek.. treeetttt..!

Cekcek.. Bamm! Tak ada yang berhenti menembak. Semuanya yang terus sibuk menembak para zombie yang berusaha mendekat tapi kini para zombie itu telah berajarak dua meter dari mobil. Hanya saja penembak didepan masih sibuk dengan zombie yang berlari mendekat dan penembak dibagian samping pada zombie yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam bangunan.

.

"Pzzztt.. Pzztt.. Hiashi! Hiashi! Kabarkan kabarmu sekarang!" suara walkie talkie yang berasal dari pinggang Hiashi. Akhirnya walkie talkienya dalam jangkauan.

"Kita sudah hampir sampai." teriak Kiba, ia yang masih sibuk mengontrol kemudinya agar tak mendekati zombie didepan, samping maupun belakang apalagi ketika berbelok ke simpangan. Ia berani bersumpah jika kedua tangannya sangat penat dan bergetar dan lihatlah keringat yang terus membasahi pelipisnya.

"Kami hampir sampai! Pzzt! Rencana u25! Cepat! Pzt!"

"Pzztt! 30 detik dari sekarang!"

Hiashi yang langsung melempar shotgunnya dan mengambil sebuah kain hitam tebal dan besar yang terlipat rapi di sisi ke sisi di bawah Kaki Hinata.

Cekcek! Bam!

Cekcek.. Bam!

"Aarrrgghhhh!"

Cekcek.. Treeetttt!

"Kiba. Apa kau melihat kain hitam di sebelah mu?" tanya Hiashi terburu-buru."

"Ada!" jawab Kiba cepat.

"Menunduklah dan tutupi dirimu dengan itu setelah ku beri isyarat setelah kau hentikan mobil ini." jelas Hiashi yang masih sibuk melebarkan kain hitam di tangannya.

"Dengar. Kalian semua menunduk dan jangan bersuara sediktipun." pinta Hiashi ketika zombie di belakang mobil berjarak tiga meter.

Sakura yang memegang sisi kiri kain di sebalah Hiashi. Gaara di sisi depan, Naruto di sisi sebelah Gaara dan Hiashi di satu sisi lagi sedangkan sisanya yang sudah di tengah sambil terus menembak agar zombie tak mendekat.

Cekcek.. Bamm!

Cekcek.. Bamm!

Mereka yang juga bersiap-siap untuk menunduk ketika diberi isyarat.

"Tiga! Dua! Satu!" helikopternya tiba!

"Hei! Hei! Kesini zombie!" mobil itu yang langsung berhenti, semua penghuni mobil yang langsung tak terlihat oleh para zombie yang mulai linglung, mereka yang telah memenuhi setiap sisi pick up itu tapi perhatian mereka kembali teralih oleh suara di belakang mereka atau lebih tepatnya suara dari helikopter di atas belakang mereka.

"Kesini! Sialan!"

"Aaarrrggghhh!"

"Aaarrrgghhh!" semua zombie yang langsung berlari ke arah suara di belakang mereka.

Helikopter di ketinggian rata-rata itu langsung menjauh secara perlahan ketika para zombie berlari ke arahnya. Kearah berlawanan dari arah tujuan Hiashi dan lainnya.

...

?

"Haah~ Haah~"

"Ibu.. Hiks.."

"Haah~ Haah~"

"Haah~" mereka yang kembali menyingkirkan kain hitam yang menutupi diri mereka. Mereka bahkan lupa bernafas. Untunglah zombie-zombie itu sungguh bodoh jika tidak mereka pasti sudah mati beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Pzzt.. Hiashi. Sekarang sudah aman." suara walkie talkie Hiashi yang kembali bersuara.

Kiba yang langsung menjalankan mobil pick up dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Semua orang yang sibuk mengisi peluru di setiap senapan yang tak penuh. Mereka bisa sedikit lebih tenang saat ini tapi tetap sana mereka harus siaga.

"Haa~" mata Hinata yang menatap ke setiap arah. Kacau. Hanya inilah yang bisa ia katakan. Darah di mana-mana dan mobil penyok dimana-mana, barang berserakan.

.

"Siapa nama kalian?" tanya Sakura lembut ketika ia melihat gadis kecil tadi yang masih memeluk erat ibunya.

"Aku Kurenai, ini putriku Mirai. Umurnya tiga tahun." jawab wanita yang mengaku bernama Kurenai cepat. Sepertinya ia sangat syok.

..

"Aku sangat berterima kasih karena kalian mau menyelamatkan kami. Hiks.. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kalian tak ada. Hiks.."

"Apakah kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" pinta Sakura lembut sebenarnya hanya untuk basa-basi.

"Hiks.. Aku tak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja suamiku menjadi sangat liar, ia bahkan membunuh pembantu rumah tangga kami. Jadi hiks.. Aku berlari dan terpojok di balkon. Hiks.. Dan entah mengapa orang yang penuh dengan darah muncul, mereka seolah ingin membunuh kami. Hiks.. Untung saja aku cepat menutup pintu kaca kami jadi kami bisa selamat. Hiks.. Aku tak tahu mengapa semua orang tiba-tiba menggila. Aku melihat mereka memakan yang lainnya. Hiks.. Hiks.." jelasnya frustasi.

"Tenang saja. Kalian aman bersama kami. Aku tak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan tentang mereka tapi yang jelas saat ini kita hanya perlu bertahan hidup." ucap Hinata lembut. Ia sedih. Tentu saja tapi tak ada waktu untuk bersedih.

.

.

.

"kami sampai, pzzt."

"Hei! Ada anjing." ucap Lee yang berdiri di penghalang sisi pick up sambil menunjuk seorang anjing hitam yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Rrggghh.." anjing itu terlihat aneh?

"Awas Lee!"

"Aakkhh!"

Bam! Sakura yang berhasil memecahkan kepala anjing tadi yang membuat anjing itu terhuyung ke belakang tapi...

ia berhasil mengigit telujuk jari tangan Lee...!

"Aakkh.. Sakit sekali." desis Lee sambil terus mengengam tangannya. Terlihat jelas bekas gigitan anjing tadi.

"Lihat depan!" teriak Kiba sambil memperlambat laju mobilnya.

"Itu pasti anjing penjaga istana." Tebak Naruto sambil kembali meraih shotgun dan berdiri menghadap ke depan.

Semua yang kembali sibuk dengan shotgun dan beberapa ekor anjing didepan kecuali Lee, Kurenai, Mirai, Hiashi dan Hinata.

"Mereka juga memakan anjing." jelas Sasuke. Mereka makan anjing.. sejujurnya menurutnya ini lucu tapi tak ada waktu untuk tertawa.

"Aaarrggghh.."

Cekcek.. Bamm.!

Cekcek.. Bamm.!

"Rggghhh!"

Cekcek.. Bamm..!

Cekcek.. Treettttttttt..!

.

Mobil mereka yang berhenti tepat digerbang istana yang tertutup begitu juga dengan semua anjing zombie yang telah terbunuh.

Tapi tak ada yang bergerak. Semuanya sibuk menatap Lee yang menundukkan kepalanya. Ia akan berubah sebentar lagi.

"Lee.." panggil Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Aku tak apa." ucap Lee dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Lee.. Maafkan kami." ucap Hinata menyesal. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

...

Lee yang meraih sebuah pistol kecil dan turun dari mobil pick up. Ia yang kembali menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berdiri denga jarak dua cm dari mobil.

"Lee.." panggil Naruto menyesal. Lee menangis tanpa suara.

"Maafkan aku karena tak bisa pergi dengan kalian." Ucap Lee yang masih bertahan dengan senyumnya.

Bamm.. Lee yang langsung roboh kebelakang ketika peluru menembus kepalanya.

Pagar istana yang tiba-tiba terggeser, Terbuka. Kiba yang secara perlahan menjalankan mobilnya masuk kedalam tapi semua mata tak berhenti menatap Lee yang terbaring disana dengan darah yang menghiasi lantai disekitar kepalanya. Mereka bahkan tak sadar kalau ada mayat tanpa kepala di sekitar mereka dan yang jelas mereka bahkan lupa caranya menangis...

.

.

.

Cczztt.. Pintu putih besar itu yang kembali tertutup ketika Hiashi dan yang lain masuk kedalam.

Hinata yang mempercepat langkahnya ketika Hiashi menaiki tangga besar dan akhirnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Ia melihat seorang wanita berambut pirang, seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang dan seorang lelaki yang terduduk di kursi, lebih tepatnya terikat di kursi.

Hinata yang semakin mempercepat langkahnya dan menghampiri lelaki yang terikat tadi..

Pukk.. Satu tinju yang mendarat mulus dipipi kanan lelaki tadi yang membuatnya terjatuh ke samping beserta kursinya. Jika kalian bertanya siapa dia. Dia adalah presiden yang baru menjabat selama tiga tahun ini, namanya Danzo dan dia adalah presiden terburuk selama ini. Selalu membiarkan Narkoba berkeliaran bebas bahkan ketika pecandu Flakka menggila dijalanan.

"Haah!" Hinata yang menghela nafasnya ketika seorang lelaki berambut panjang tadi kembali membuat sang PRESIDEN kembali pada posisi awal.

"Aku sangat ingin membunuhmu karena kemimpinanmu yang tak becus itu." Ucap Hinata sambil menahan tinjunya agar tak melayang lagi.

Rasanya menyenangkan karena bisa memukul orang tertinggi dijepang.

"Tapi sayangnya aku masih memerlukanmu." sambung Hinata yang langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apakah semua daerah telah tertular?" tanya Hinata pada wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri disamping sang PRESIDEN ini.

"Saat ini hanya Suna dan Iwa yang aman. Konoha, Amegakure, Kirigakure dan lainnya telah kacau jika ada yang selamat pun pasti hanya beberapa orang." jelasnya.

"Apakah kalian telah memperingati dua daerah itu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Hal itu sedang diurus. Tapi kami tak menghiraukan kantor polisi terbesar di Konoha yang terletak dipusat kota. Dari yang aku tahu mereka masih bertahan didalam gedung tapi ketika pintu kaca itu pecah. Mereka mati." jelas Tsunade.

"Biarkan saja. Mereka memang pantas mati." jawab Hiashi tak perduli. Tentu saja, mereka polisi bodoh tak berguna. Seandainya saja mereka bergerak lebih cepat.

"Hinata, mereka ini adalah teman ayah. Orochimaru dan Tsunade." Hiashi memperkenalkan. Sejujurnya Hinata tak perduli. Tak ada waktu untuk itu.

"Sasuke. Telepon ke kantor polisi. Saat ini mereka pasti sangat memerlukan bantuan." pinta Hinata dan Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya dan menekan-nekan sejenak.

Clik.. Tuut.. Tuut.. Loudspeaker.

.

.

"Hallo! Hallo! Tolong kirimkan bantuan ke sini! Tolong panggil para tentara. Kami diserang segerombolan pembunuh!" suara di seberang sana, terdengar jelas suara para zombie. Hmm kebetulan sekali lelaki ini yang menjawab.

"Hei! Pembunuh mana yang berkeliaran di siang hari." ucap Sasuke menyidir.

"Aku mohon! Kami semua bisa mati jika kaca ini pecah! Kami telah menembak mereka tapi mereka tak mati dan mereka sangat banyak!"

"Hei! Brengsek! Aku yang akan membunuhmu nanti." sela Hinata kesal.

"Tapi saat ini aku tak bisa biarkan kalian mati." mengapa kata-kata ini keluar lagi..

"Kumohon. Aku akan lakukan apapun. Tolong kami!" mohon mya frustasi.

"Tapi, berjanjilah kalian semua disana berhutang pada kami." tuntut Hinata, ia masih perlu dengan polisi sialan disana untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Jadi mereka tak boleh mati begitu saja.

"Iya.! Aku mohon! Aku berjanji! Tolong selamatkan kami!"

"Apakah saat ini semua orang didalam masih aman?" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Semua yang didalam masih aman! Ada yang menahan pintu dan ada yang masih menembaki mereka dilantai dua!"

"Kalian harus membuat diri kalian tak terlihat. Tutup pintu kaca itu dengan apapun, yang jelas kalian tak boleh terlihat. Dan suruh orang-orang dilantai dua untuk mundur. Pastikan juga kalian tak bersuara."

"Hei! Hei! Tutup pintu itu dengan koran- koran ini, cepat! Pastikan kalian tak terlihat! Suruh orang dilantai dua untuk mundur! Cepat!"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Mereka berhenti mendorong." bisik polisi tadi dengan telepon nya yang masih terhubung ke ponsel Sasuke.

"Kalian tetap didalam, bersembunyi. Jangan keluar sebelum kami memberi isyarat aman."

"Terima kasih.. Terima kasih banyak."

"Tenang saja. Aku tetap tak lupa untuk membunuhmu setelah ini." Hinata yang langsung mengakhiri panggilannya.

"Wah.. Wah.. Anakmu sangat mirip denganmu Hiashi. Dia sangat cepat dan pandai. Lihatlah tadi. Dia datang dan meninju presiden itu." ucap lelaki bernama Orochimaru kagum.

"Tentu saja." jawab Hiashi sombong.

"Dimana Jiraiya?" tanya Hiashi ketika ia tak melihat Jiraiya.

"Diruang kendali. Ia masih sibuk mengatur jepang ini. Ia harus menghubungkan kontak ke setiap daerah dan mengecek situasi." jelas Tsunade. Tsunade rasa ia tak perlu memberi tahu tentang semua tentara yang telah mati di Kirigakure dan Amegakure. Jika kalian bertanya bagaimana mereka mati? Itu karena mereka bergerak seenak jidat tanpa rencana dan jika kalian bertanya mengapa pasukan tentara itu boleh bergerak seenak jidat mereka? Itu karena pemimpin mereka telah diterkam oleh zombie karena lagak bos-bosan nya itu.

"Dia sibuk sekali." jawab Hiashi.

"Ayah? Kalau boleh aku bertanya. Apakah mereka ini bekerja disini?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Jika iya mengapa mereka mengikat pimpinan mereka seperti itu?

"Tidak. Kami menerobos masuk kesini setelah curiga hal ini akan terjadi. Kami harus berjaga-jaga dengan presiden karena kita sangat membutuhkannya dan juga kita memerlukan ruang kontrol untuk mengamati situasi." jelas Tsunade. Situasi ini terlambat dihindari tapi cukup membuatnya tak begitu buruk. Mungkin..

Singkat cerita..

Beberapa hari lalu Hiashi dan Orochimaru curiga dengan seseorang di sebuah gang kecil yang terlihat aneh dan mereka seperti pernah melihat orang aneh seperti itu jadi mereka putuskan untuk membawa lelaki itu dan menyelidikinya di Lab dirumah Bee. Setelah tahu penyebabnya adalah Narkoba yang pernah mereka lihat di America. Mereka melapor ke polisi. polisi mengatakan akan menyelidikinya tapi tak pernah ada perubahan apapun, mereka terus memcari bukti dari mana Narkoba itu berasal dan hasilnya 84 persen itu berasal dari anak buah presiden diistana. Akhirnya Jiraiya, Hiashi, Orochimaru, Bee dan Tsunade putuskan untuk menyelidiki secara diam-dian ke istana besok. Besok pagi dimana orang-orang istana telah bekerja. Mereka diam-diam masuk ke istana setelah Jiraiya meng heg semua cctv di sana. Mereka melemparkan bom obat tidur yang membuat orang-orang seisi istana tertidur tapi tiba-tiba saja Hiashi teringat oleh kerjaan Hinata di Lab.(Hinata tak tahu ayahnya tahu tentang kerjaannya ini) Ia yang langsung memutuskan pergi ke sekolah dengan Bee. Ia ingin mengingatkan agar Hinata tak mengunakan racun untuk membunuh mereka tapi ketika mereka tiba di persimpangan ke sekolah Hinata. Para zombie itu menyerang! Dari sinilah otak Hiashi langsung berputar cepat. Melakukan apapun yang bisa dilakukan tanpa berpikir panjang karena hal yang terjadi di America dan China dulu terjadi disini!

Cerita berakhir..

"Sungguh? Kalian pasti sangat hebat sampai bisa masuk ke istana yang dipenuhi oleh pengawal ini." ucap Sakura kagum.

"Kami semua ini adalah mata-mata sejak umur kami 16thun, jadi masuk ke sini tanpa ketahuan sangat mudah untuk kami tapi kami dipecat oleh orang itu setelah ia menjabat selama satu bulan." ucap Hiashi sambil menunjuk ke arah presiden yang terikat manis disana. Dia bahkan tak bersuara sama sekali.

"Hal ini pernah terjadi di america dan China. Karena otak ayahmu itulah kami bisa selalu selamat. Otaknya sungguh cepat berputar." ucap Tsunade dengan senyum syukurnya.

"Terlalu banyak hal untuk dijelaskan dan kita tak punya waktu itu. Kita harus bergegas dan membersihkan mayat hidup dimana-mana." ucap Orochimaru.

"Apakah kalian sudah tahu darimana obat ini berasal?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Tentu saja dari presiden kalian itu." jawab Tsunade sinis. Ini hanya sekedar tebakan. Mereka tak bisa mendapat jawabannya karena orang itu tak mau bersuara sedikitpun.

"Apakah dia menerima obat itu masuk secara diam-diam kejepang? Itu artinya anak buahnya tersangkut dengan hal ini?" tebak Gaara

"Tapi untuk apa barang berbahaya itu?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Entahlah.. Yang jelas ia tak memakannya. Mungkin ia ingin menghancurkan jepang karena ia gagal memimpin." jawab Tsunade sinis. Ini hanya tebakan saja.

"Tapi ini semua salahku. Jika saja aku tak menyuntik mereka dengan racun. Hal ini tak akan terjadi." ucap Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Kau salah Hinata. Apa kau tahu hukaman mati untuk para pecandu Narkoba?" tanya Hiashi.

"Suntik mati." jawab Sasuke.

"Iya. Meskipun kau tak melakukannya. Mereka(pecandu Narkoba) yang tertangkap juga akan di suntik mati jadi. Kau melakukannya atau tidak, hal ini tetap akan terjadi."

"Pzzzt.. Semuanya sudah selesai. Tak akan ada kapal dan persawat ke jepang selama beberapa hari. Dua daerah yang aman telah menerima situasi saat kini. Mereka telah bersembunyi. Hei! Bekerja sialan! Sisa daerah lainnya telah di penuhi para zombie. Tak ada istirahat sialan! Ini karena peimpinmu tak becus itu! Jadi yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah membunuh mereka semua. Sialan! Kau mau aku melemparmu ke zombie disana!? Helikopter kita akan kembali beberapa menit lagi. Jadi siapkan rencana. Sialan! Bekerja! Amati daerah disana! Pzzt! Aku juga sudah meminta banyak bantuan ke negara tetangga tapi masih tak ada jawaban. Pzzt.. Aku ragu mereka ingin membantu apalagi mereka tahu mahkluk apa yang menyerang kita." walkie talkie di pinggang Tsunade yang bersuara dan itu adalah suara Jiraiya. Jika kalian tanya mengapa ia marah-marah. Itu karena ia merebut paksa ruang kontrol dan memaksa pekerja disana untuk bekerja kilat.

Ke dua wilayah berdampingan yang masih aman itu terletak di ujung jepang dan jika ingin kesana harus menempuh jalan( hanya jalan dan pohon di sisinya. tak ada rumah atau apapun)selama dua hari penuh. Mungkin ini sebabnya mereka aman. Sementara sisa daerah yang berdampingan tak selamat karena tak memiliki jarak tertentu.

"Pzzt.. Jiraiya. Berapa banyak zombie saat ini" tanya Orochimaru memastikan. Kesempatan hanya ada satu dan mereka tak mau sesuatu yang tak jelas membahayakan mereka.

"Pzzt.. Ehmm.. Bisakah aku tak menjawab yang itu?" tanya Jiraiya ragu.

"Jika kita tak tahu bagaimana kita bisa memastikan rencana kita berhasil." ucap Hiashi ingin kejelasan.

"Kuharap kalian tak menyesal. pzzt.. Semua yang berubah termaksud semua hewan dijepang. Aku telah membuat sesedikit mungkin tapi sedikit itu tetaplah mencapai 100jt. Jelasnya kini di jepang memiliki 100.231.001jt zombie dan hanya ada 96.145rb manusia normal termaksud kita. Itu perhitungan beberapa menit yang lalu. 92persen akurat. Pzzt." jawab Jiraiya yang membuat Hinata dan teman-temannya membeku. Deg..! Hewan? Apakah ini termaksud singa? Gajah? Kuda nil? Di kebun binatang dan hewan di hutan? Jika iya bagaimana caranya menebas kepala hewan besar?

...

"Dulu di America dan China hanya mencapai 55jt.( kami disewa khusus oleh presiden) Kami melawan dengan banyaknya pasukan tentara dibawah pimpinan kami dan itu pun sudah membuat nyawa kami terancam berkali-kali tapi ini.." ucap Tsunade syok. Para tentara dan pemimpin mereka telah end. Hanya tinggal mereka. Sangat tak mungkin bisa mengalahkan semuanya. Dan Boom? Apakah semua zombie bisa muat di satu daerah? Bagaimana jika jepang ini hancur jika terus menggunakan boom? Mereka tak mungkin pergi begitu saja bukan? Meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih selamat ataupun tanah kelahiran mereka? Jadi bagaimana ini?

Jumlah mereka sangat banyak.. Sangat banyak, bahkan sudah terlalu banyak..

"100jt? Hanya dalam waktu beberapa jam?" ucap Ino tak percaya. Apakah orang-orang yang terlalu bodoh untuk menjaga diri atau para zombie itulah yang terlalu kuat untuk menyerang? Dan apa gunanya polisi ataupun tentara jika mereka tak bisa melindungi para penduduk?

"Apakah disini ada senjata atau granat" tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Ini adalah istana presiden. Tak ada granat ataupun senjata yang bisa mengalahkan mereka disini." tebak Tsunade.

"Senjata hanya ada di gedung tentara di Kirigakure(terletak di tengah-tengah jepang, dari Konoha harus melewati Amegakure). Salah satu ruangan disana dipenuhi senjata dan granat yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Pzzt. Tak usah ditanya. kini disana dipenuhi para zombie" ucap Jiraiya sambil terus mengecek rekaman cctv dari salah satu komputer dihadapanya. Ini akan sangat sulit apalagi jumlah mereka yang sangat banyak.

...

"Kita harus pergi kesana."

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue..

.

.

.

.

Yo yo yo.

Moga kalian suka.. Moga makin bagus chapternya.. Makasih buat supportnya.. Maaf kalau ga bagus atau ada yang salah.

Bye bye..


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

Dont panic and think!

.

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Dont panic and think! by author03

Horror/tragedi

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

17.02

Cctt.. Bamm..

"Yo.. Teman!" sapa Jiraiya ketika ia melihat Hiashi, Tsunade dan yang lainnya memasuki ruang kendali dan menghampirinya. Terlihat lebih dari lima orang yang terus sibuk dengan keyboard dan komputer dihadapan mereka.

"Apakah helikopter telah tiba?" tanya Hiashi ketika ia berdiri disamping Jiraiya yang kembali sibuk dengan keyboard dihadapnnya.

"Sudah di atap. Lihatlah para zombie itu berusaha memanjat tapi sayangnya setiap inci disemua pagar istana terpasang setruman yang bisa membunuh gajah jadi mereka tak akan bisa masuk, uhuk.. Aku yang membuatnya." jawab Jiraiya membanggakan hasil kerjanya.

"Tapi sayangnya mereka tak mati. Lihatlah. Mereka memanjat, terjatuh, bangkit dan memanjat dan jatuh lagi.." Jawab Tsunade sinis.

"Kami akan ke Kirigakure." sela Hinata yang membuat Jiraiya menatapnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian pergi besok pagi saja. Istirahatlah malam ini. Untuk bisa selamat sampai sana pun harus memiliki tenaga." jawab Jiraiya.

"Itu benar Hinata, tadi aku telah menelepon ke murid disekolah dan polisi tadi. Aku telah menyuruh mereka untuk tetap bersembunyi hingga situasi membaik." ucap Sakura yang lelah ketakutan dengan zombie-zombie tadi.

"Selama tak ada yang keluar, mereka akan aman. Jadi tak ada salahnya kita beristirahat." sambung Sasuke.

..

"Ayah dimana ibu, Hababi dan Neji?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Ibumu sedang di Suna dan Neji serta Hanabi di Iwa. Mereka berjaga-jaga disana." jawab Hiashi apa adanya.

"Sekarang aku jadi ragu jika ibu hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga, juga Neji dan Hanabi yang hanyalah seorang pilot dan pramugari." Hinata yang menekan kata rumah tangga, pilot dan pramugari. Ia merasa tertipu.

"Oh.. Ayolah.. Ayah pun ragu kalau kau hanya seorang guru dan kepala sekolah." jawab Hiashi mengejek yang membuat Hinata berdecih sinis. Baiklah. Mereka semua sama-sama tak jujur. Jadi sekarang sudah impas.

"Jiraiya apakah kau yakin kedua daerah masih aman?" tanya Hiashi memastikan.

"Yup.. Semua orang bersembunyi didalam rumah dengan persediaan makanan selama seminggu. Polisi-polisi yang berjaga di setiap sudut yang kemungkinan kedatangan tamu tak diundang, satu daerah beserta isinya diatur paksa oleh istrimu sendiri. Dia sungguh li hai.. Cip cip cip." jelas Jiraiya kagum.

"Neji dan Hanabi pun berhasil menjinakkan daerah Iwa beserta isinya." sambung Jiaraiya. Sumpah.. Ia sungguh kagum dengan keluarga Hiashi ini.

"Didapur telah tersedia makanan. Makanlah dan pergilah istirahat." pinta Tsunade yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata dan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

08.12

Cek.! Piang.. Cekcek..

Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Hiashi dan Sai(pilot) yang tengah sibuk dengan senjata di depan mereka sedangkan Ino, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Bee dan Orochimaru hanya mengamati mereka.

"Rencannya. Kita pergi ke Kirigakure dengan helikopter. Jika kita di ketinggian mereka tak akan bisa menangkap kita bukan?" Ucap Hinata singkat.

"Mereka akan mengikuti kita ke Kirigakure. Akan sangat sulit jika semuanya mengikuti kita ke gedung tentara." jawab Sasuke tak yakin.

"Tenang saja. Karena itu aku membawa pengalihan." ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk ke arah kotak bening ukuran tak terlalu besar. Setidaknya Sasuke akan muat disana.

"Untuk apa ayam itu?" tanya Naruto aneh ketika ia menatap setumpuk ayam hidup yang ia lihat didapur semalam.

"Pengalihan. Kita buang ayam ini ketika kita dalam perjalanan. Aku yakin zombie-zombie itu akan mengejar ayam ini, jadi kita bisa kabur." jawab Hinata yakin.

"Kurasa itu mungkin. Mereka memakan anjing penjaga istana jadi tak mungkin mereka tak makan ayam." sambung Sasuke percaya.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan ketika tiba di Kirigakure?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

"Ambil granat dan ledakkan mereka semua. Jangan lupa mengambil speaker agar kita bisa memberi peringatan pada orang yang masih selamat didalam rumah. Aku tak ingin mereka ikut meledak." jelas Hinata singkat.

"Semuanya sudah siap. Kita akan selesaikan ini secepat mungkin." Hinata yang selesai dengan shotgun ditangannya dan satu pedang Katana di sisi pinggangnya serta sebaris peluru di perut yang dilapasi baju dan celana olahraga yang ia pakai semalam, keadaan tak jauh dengan rekannya.

"Jika kita sudah tiba di gedung tentara. Kita harus melangkah secara berkelompok. Bunuh siapapun yang tak terlihat normal. Aku tak tahu dimana ruangan senjata tapi yang jelas kita akan menemukannya. Kalau tak tak salah, gedung tentara memiliki enam tingkat." jelas Hinata optimis tapi tentu saja ia masih takut dan ragu.

"Mungkin saja zombie disana sebanyak dua ratus orang tapi aku tak yakin karena ada tentara yang keluar bertugas dan mungkin saja ada yang tak sengaja membawa para zombie masuk kesana." Tebak Orochimaru.

"Kami akan mengawasi kalian dari cctv yang terhubung kesini. Kami akan menghubungi kalian jika ada masalah." ucap Tsunade. Harus ada yang tinggal disini untuk menjaga para pekerja dan presiden sialan itu.

"Mari pergi."

.

.

.

.

Bus..buss..bus.. Bus..! Baling helikopter yang mulai berputar. Hinata dan yang lainnya telah berada di dalam helikopter dengan kedua samping pintunya yang tak tertutup.

Helikopter itu yang naik secara perlahan dan akhirnya bergerak maju dengan perlahan. Hinata yang disisi ambang pintu bisa melihat jelas zombie diluar gerbang mulai mengejar mereka.

.

.

.

Busbus..bus.. Helikopter yang semakin tinggi dan bergerak maju secara perlahan, mereka sudah lebih jauh dari istana. Hiashi, Hinata, Sakura, Naruto bisa melihat jelas banyaknya zombie yang memenuhi jalanan. Kirigakure terletak di arah yang berlawanan dengan Suna dan Iwa jadi mereka sangat yakin Suna dan Iwa akan tetap baik-baik saja.

Shikamaru yang langsung melemparkan beberapa ayam putih kebawah yang langsung membuat perhatian zombie-zombie disekitar sana teralih.

Helikopter yang bergerak semakin cepat ke depan ketika Sai melihat perhatian para zombie-zombie di tanah teralihkan pada ayam-ayam putih tadi.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam perjalanan dengan kecepatan standar dan di ketinggian. Mereka harus bersembunyi di langit agar tak kelihatan, mereka juga harus memelankan suara baling helikopter agar tak membuat perhatian zombie-zombie itu teralih dan tak lupa selalu melemparkan ayam ke tanah jika mereka merasa terikuti oleh para zombie.

Helikopter yang perlahan merendah dan akhirnya mendarat di atap rata gedung tentara. Gedung ini yang di dihalang oleh pagar batu yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi dari gedung ini serta bagian atas pagar yang dihias oleh besi-besi tipis dan tajam. Mereka juga bisa melihat banyaknya zombie yang berusaha memanjat tapi sayangnya mereka tak bisa melewati pagar batu itu. Untunglah..

Semuanya yang mulai turun dari helikopter dan membuat barisan panjang kecuali Sai.

Senjata yang di arahkan kesana kesini sambil terus melangkah menghampiri pintu yang berisi tangga untuk ke dalam.

.

.

Czzztt.. Pintu besi yang dibuka secara perlahan. Ternyata aman dan lumayan gelap tapi mereka masih bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Hiashi yang menuruni pelan anak tangga dihadapannya dengan pedang stogunnya yang terarah kedepan.

.

.

"Aarrggghh!"

Bes! Hinata yang langsung menebas kepala zombie yang mendekati Hiashi ketika Hiashi mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Fokus." ucap Hinata mengingatkan.

.

Hiashi yang masih bersembunyi dan mengamati sekitarnya. Ada beberapa zombie yang berdiri seperti patung di bagian kanan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba dan Sakura yang bersembunyi di dinding kiri disebelah Hiashi. Ia melihat beberapa zombie dibagian kiri. Mereka terlihat mematung. Seolah linglung tak tahu ingin melakukan apapun.

Hiashi yang memberi isyarat lewat tangannya ketika Sasuke menatapnya.

"Tembak secara bersamaan."

..

.

Bam!

Bam! Dua kepala zombie di kanan dan kiri yang meledak ketika Hiashi memberi isyarat untuk tembak pada Sasuke.

Mereka yang kembali bersembunyi ketika zombie yang lain terlihat menatap kesana dan kesini. Mereka harus pelan dan siaga.

.

Dua menit kemudian.

Hiashi yang kembali mengintip ke arah kanan. Zombie-zombie tadi kembali terdiam. Hiashi yang kembali memberi isyarat tangan pada Sasuke.

.

Bam.!

Bam.! Dua kepala zombie kanan dan kiri kembali meledak. Masih tak terlihat tanda-tanda zombie dari lantai bawah yang naik. Itu artinya suara tiba-tiba dan sekilas senapan mereka tak memancing para zombie di bawah dan di dekat mereka.

Hiashi yang memberi isyarat untuk Kiba, Sakura, Gaara, Naruto dan Shikamaru agar membantu pun tersampaikan. Sebaiknya selesaikan beberapa zombie lagi dengan cepat.

Hiashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Sakura dan Shikamaru yang telah mengarahkan shotgun mereka pada target masing-masing.

.

Bam.!

Bam.!

Bam.! Mereka bertujuh yang langsung meledakkan kepala target mereka masing-masing ketika Hiashi memberi isyarat tembak.

Masih tak ada zombie yang mendekat. Itu artinya mereka masih aman. Mereka sungguh bisa mendengar detak jantung mereka. Ini sangat mengerikan. Satu kesalahan saja. Maka mereka akan mati.

.

Hiashi yang mulai melirik kekanan dan kekiri.

"Ruangan setiap lantai ada dua belas." bisik Hiashi. Enam ruangan di barisan mereka bersembunyi kini dan enam lagi di seberang mereka.

"Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke. Kalian ikut aku ke kiri. Sisanya ke Hinata." pinta Hiashi yang langsung melangkah pelan ke arah Sasuke dan yang lainnya pun bergerak mendekat ke kelompok masing-masing.

"Jauhi tangga. Kita bertemu di seberang." bisik Hiashi yang kemudian melangkah ke arah kiri yang diikuti rekannya begitu juga dengan Hinata yang melangkah ke arah kanan.

Pedang katana ditangan masing-masing yang masih tergengam erat dengan langkah kaki mereka yang sangat pelan. Sangat sangat pelan.

Hinata yang memutar pelan gangang pintu pertama dan langsung mengarahkan pedangnya kedepan.

"Kosong." ucap Hinata yang kembali melangkah ke pintu sebelah.

.

"Kosong." bisik Hiashi yang kembali menutup pintu kedua dan melangkah ke pintu sebelah.

.

.

.

"Ini yang terakhir." ucap Hiashi pada Hinata yang baru menghampiri nya.

"Kosong." ucap Hinata ketika Hiashi membuka pintu tadi dan mengamati sejenak.

"Sebaiknya kita langsung turun saja." saran Sakura yang dibalas anggukan oleh rekan-rekannya.

.

.

Hinata dan Hiashi yang kembali melangkah menghampiri tangga menuju kebawah yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka bersembunyi tadi.

Hinata yang menundukkan dirinya, bersembunyi di dinding penghalang sisi tangga, ketika ia melangkah di anak tangga ke lima.

Matanya yang terus mengintip di sela-sela penghalang sisi tangga. Mengapa para zombie itu berkumpul di depan pintu di ruangan ujung disana?

"Ayah. Aku punya rencana. Aku akan turun dan menutup pintu di tangga bawah, jadi para zombie dibawah tak bisa naik kesini." bisik Hinata tanpa suara pada Hiashi yang berdiri dibelakang nya. Tangga ini memiliki pintu(dibagian bawah tangga) jadi harusnya dibawah juga memiliki pintu.

"Itu terlalu bahaya." jawab Hiashi khawatir.

"Para zombie itu sedang disana. Jadi jika aku pergi sendiri, aku tak akan ketahuan." ucap Hinata bersikeras. Tempat ini lumayan gelap dan zombie itu bodoh serta sedang fokus pada pintu diujung sana, jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini jadi harusnya Hinata akan baik-baik saja.

"Pastikan kau baik-baik saja." jawab Hiashi yang dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

Hiashi dan yang lainnya yang langsung bersiaga dengan senapan mereka ketika Hinata melangkah pergi dengan padang katana ditangannya.

.

Langkah Hinata yang kembali terhenti ketika kakinya hampir mengijak anak tangga pertama. Matanya yang mengamati sejenak pada segerombolan zombie di seberang nya.

Hinata yang kembali melangkah dengan badannya yang di rendahkan, disembunyikan ke dinding penghalang disisi tangga. Dugaannya benar. Disana ada pintu. Jadi ia hanya tinggal menarik pintu itu dan tugasnya selesai. Sialan. Ia bahkan lupa bernafas tadi.

Mata Hinata yang melirik ke sela-sela dinding penghalang sisi tangga. Zombie dibawah lebih banyak dari pada disini.

Hinata yang kembali melangkah turun dengan sangat pelan, tanpa suara bahkan dengan nafasnya yang tertahan.

"Hanya lima anak tangga lagi." Hinata membatin dengan keringatnya yang semakin membasahi pelipisnya.

.

Dua..

Czzztt.. Hinata yang langsung membeku. Ternyata pintu ini bersuara ketika ia tarik.

?

!

"Aaarrrgghh!"

"Aaarrgghh!" semua zombie di atas dan bawah langsung belari ke asal suara.

Czzztt.. Clik.. Hinata yang dengan cepat kembali menarik gangang pintu itu hingga pintunya tertutup pelan. Ia harus tetap tenang dan pelan. Jika tidak ia bisa memancing lebih banyak zombie.

Bam..bamm..bamm..

"Aaarrgghh!"

"Aarrrgghh!" Hinata yang langsung berlari ke atas tanpa menghiraukan pintu yang ia tutup barusan di dorong oleh zombie-zombie.

Pedang Katana Hinata yang langsung beraksi menebas kepala para zombie yang mendekatinya. Ternyata Hiashi, Sakura dan yang lainnya sudah beraksi dengan senapan mereka. Mereka terus saja menembak zombie yang paling dekat dengan Hinata.

"Aarrrggh!"

bat..!

.

"Aarggggghh!"

Cekcek. bam!

Battt! Hinata yang berhasil menebas dua kepala sekaligus.

"Sial!"

"Aaarrgghh!"

Cekcek.. Bam! Shikamaru yang kembali berhasil memecahkan kepala zombie dibelakangnya.

Cekcek bam!

Cekcek bam!

"Haah~ Haah~" Kiba yang akhirnya berhasil memecahkan kepala zombie terakhir.

.

Semua orang yang langsung berlari ke pintu masing-masing dan mengecek keadaan dengan sangat senyap.

.

"Sstt.." Hinata yang langsung meletakkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibirnya ketika ia melihat beberapa lelaki berpakaian tentara ingin berteriak. Lelaki ini berada didalam ruangan dimana para zombie berkumpul tadi.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata was-was sambil menghampiri tiga lelaki yang terduduk dipojokan ruangan.

"Ka-kami. Kami tak tahu apa yang bisa kami lakukan. Semua nya mati." ucap seorang lelaki syok.

"Tenang saja. Kita akan keluar dari sini." jawab Hinata berusaha menenang kan.

"Hinata. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura ketika ia menghampiri Hinata.

"Kalian masih hidup?" tanya Sakura was-was ketika ia melihat tiga orang tadi.

"Dimana ruangan senjata?" tanya Hinata to the point.

"Di-di lantai dua. Ruangan tengah." jawab seorang cepat.

"kalian bertiga tetap disini. Kami akan kembali jika keadaan sudah terkendali. Jadi jangan keluar dari sini. Mengerti?" ucap Hinata waspada ketika semua rekannya telah berkumpul.

"Ka-kami ini adalah tentara. Meskipun kami masih amatir, Kami harus ikut. Kami harus berusaha semampu kami." jawab seorang memberanikan dirinya.

"Terserah. Ini kau bisa pakai senapanku. Ini peluru untuk meledakkan kepala mereka. Berhati-hatilah ketika membidik. Kami bisa mati jika terkena tembakan itu." ucap Hinata sambil menyodorkan senapan dan peluru-pulurunya.

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan senapanku." Sakura yang menyodorkan senapan beserta pelurunya ke salah satu lelaki disana, tak lama Hiashi pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dengar. Kami bertiga akan melawan dengan jarak dekat dan tugas yang memegang senapan adalah melindungi kami. sekarang kita akan membuka pintu dibawah dan membiarkan para zombie itu naik. Kita akan membunuh mereka di tangga. Jadi kita tak akan terkepung." jelas Hinata yang langsung melangkah pergi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata, Sakura, Hiashi yang sudah siaga di tempat mereka di dekat anak tangga pertama di bagian atas. Naruto, Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru berdiri di belakang Hinata, Hiashi dan Sakura sedangkan Sasuke dan tiga tentara tadi yang siaga di samping dinding penghalang.

Bam.. Cak.. Ganggang pintu di bawah yang langsung meledak ketika peluru Naruto mengenainya.

..

Pintu itu tak terbuka. Pintu itu tetap saja terdorong?

"Aarrgghh!"

Bam.. Bam..

"Aaarrgghh!"

..

"Astaga. Aku lupa. Mereka kan bodoh." ucap Hinata frustasi ketika ia menurunkan pedang katananya.

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Sakura frustasi sambil meringankan tubuhnya. Mereka harus melewati lantai empat dan tiga untuk mencapai lantai dua tapi saat ini untuk melewati pintu ini saja tak bisa.

"Apakah tak ada jalan lain menuju lantai dua?" tanya Sasuke pada tentara di sebelahnya.

"Tidak ada." jawab salah satu pengawal.

"Apakah disini tak ada granat? Setengah pun jadi. Hanya untuk menghancurkan pintu itu." tanya Naruto yang membuat ketiga tentara tadi memutar keras otak mereka.

"Kalau tidak salah, ada. Akan aku cari." Jawab salah satu pengawal yang langsung berlari menuju kamarnya.

"Dia berlari seenak jidatnya?" ucap Sasuke sambil menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Tak heran jika banyak tentara yang sudah menjadi zombie. Lihat saja dia berlari pergi tanpa rencana, tanpa perintah, tanpa perhitungan seolah tak akan ada yang terjadi jika ia berlari kesana.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

.

"Aku sudah mencari ke semua ruangan. Aku hanya menemukan tiga." ucap tentara tadi sambil menyerahkan granatnya ke Hinata.

"Sebagai tentara, kau tak boleh bergerak seenak jidatmu." jelas Naruto sinis. Bahkan ia yang hanya polisi mengetahuinya. Mencari ke semua ruangan, huh?! Dia sungguh free.. Meskipun hanya tinggal mereka yang tersisa. Ia tetap saja harus berwaspada. Tidak asal begini.

"Hei. Aku merasa terhina." ucap Sakura sinis ketika ia terus mendengar kata jidat.

.

.

.

.

Bammmm! Pintu itu yang langsung meledak beserta beberapa zombie di dekatnya. Zombie-zombie dari belakang yang langsung bergerak maju.

"Aarrgggh!"

Bamm! Hinata yang kembali melempar granat yang membuat zombie-zombie meledak tapi zombie-zombie dari belakang kembali berlari maju. Mereka sungguh banyak.

"Aarrggghh!"

Bamm! Zombie-zombie yang kembali meledak ketika granat yang dilempar Hinata meledak tapi zombie-zombie dari belakang kembali maju.

"Aarrrggghhh!"

"Arrgggghh!"

Cekcek.. Bam!

Cekcek.. Bam!

Cekcek.. Bam! Satu persatu kepala zombie yang mulai meledak ketika mereka berlari ke atas.

Cek..cek.. Bam!

"Aarrggghh!"

Cekcek Bamm! Tiga tentara tadi yang menembak ke bawah sedangkan orang-orang Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru dan Gaara menembak para zombie diantara Hiashi, Hinata dan Sakura yang mulai sibuk dengan pedang mereka di anak tangga.

Batt!

"Aarrrgghh!"

Baatt! Sakura yang berhasil menebas kepala beberapa zombie dengan cepat, keadaan yang tak jauh beda dari Hinata dan Hiashi.

Cekcek.. Bam!

"Kyahhhh!"

"Hei. Kau hampir membunuhku!" marah Hinata terkejut ketika peluru dari tentara di atas hampir mengenainya. Sial. Jika sana ia tak bergeser. Kepalanya pasti sudah meledak.

"Ma-maafkan aku!" jawab tentara itu panik dan kembali sibuk menembak zombir-zombie di ambang pintu.

Batt!

"Aarrrgghhh!"

Baattt!

"Rrggghhh!"

"Aarrrggghhh!"

Cekcek bam.!

Cekcek.. Bam!

"Aaarrggghh!"

Batt!

Batt!

"Mereka banyak sekali." ucap Sakura yang mulai lelah menebas. Langkahnya yang perlahan terpaksa mundur satu persatu anak tangga sedangkan Hinata yang sudah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil terus menebas kepala zombie yang tak bisa Sakura hindari. Sial. Satu kesalahan. Ia bisa menebas Sakura.

Baatt! Sakura yang menebas tangan salah satu zombie yang hampir mengapai wajahnya.

Batt! Hiashi yang berhasil menebas dua kepala sekaligus, ia dan Hinata yang berhasil memundurkan langkah mereka. sedikit terbebas dari para zombie yang sedikit mengurungnya, Hinata dan Sakura.

"Hei! Berikan senapanmu." pinta Hinata ketika ia mendonggakan kepalanya ke atas, menatap salah satu tentara yang terus membidik disana.

Cekcek. Bam!

Cekcek.. Bam! Hinata yang lengsung menembak secepat kilat ketika ia melihat Sakura hampir tergapai oleh para zombie diambang pintu.

"Kyaahh! Tolong!" Sakura yang langsung panik ketika tangan salah satu zombie menarik kakinya yang membuat dia tersungkur ke bawah, menindih para mayat tanpa kepala dianak tangga ke tiga dari bawah.

"Sialan! Lepaskan!" Sakura yang terus menendang tangan zombie yang mengengam pergelangan kakinya. Gila! Ia akan mati! Tidak! Ini lebih buruk dari mati!

Cekcek! Bamm! Hinata yang menembak kilat kepala zombie yang terus berusaha mengigit kaki Sakura, sedangkan para penembak lain yang menembak para zombie yang berusaha mendekati Sakura.

Cekcek.. Bam!

"Terima kasih. Haah~" ucap Sakura takut, ia yang langsung berlari kilat ke belakang Hinata ketika kakinya terlepas. Sial! Sial! Sial!

Sakura yang terus mengecek kakinya. Hanya satu luka dan dia akan tamat!

Mayat zombie itu terus menumpuk didekat ambang pintu dan beberapa anak tangga. Mereka cukup diuntungkan dengan itu. Lihatlah para zombie yang kesulitan untuk lewat.

Hinata yang berada di tengah-tengah tangga sedangkan Hiashi dan Sakura yang berada dibelakangnya.

Cekcek.. Bamm.!

Cekcek.. Bam.!

"Aarrggghh!"

"Aarrgghh!"

Cekcek bamm! Para penembak yang tak membiarkan satupun zombie untuk melewati satu anak tangga pun.

"Aku merasa mereka semakin sedikit?" ucap Sakura bingung. Mengapa zombie yang menyerang terasa menjadi semakin sedikit? Lihatlah disana hanya tinggal beberapa zombie.

"Seharusnya zombie diluar sudah masuk kerena mendengar kegaduhan kita ini?" sambungnya lagi.

Cekcek bam!

"Mungkin karena pintu besi dibawah tertutup. Jadi mereka tak bisa masuk. Pintu itu sangat kuat" Jawab salah satu tentara menebak.

.

.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah boleh turun." ucap Hiashi. Ketika ia berhasil merobohkan zombie terakhir diambang pintu.

.

Mereka semua yang perlahan melangkah turun dengan melewati segerombolan mayat zombie didekat ambang pintu.

Hiashi dan Sakura dibagian depan yang siaga dengan pedang mereka sedangkan Hinata dan yang lainnya berada dibelakang mereka.

Cekcek.. Bamm! Gaara yang berhasil memecahkan kepala zombie yang tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu ruangan terbuka.

"Cek semua kamar. Siapa tahu masih ada yang selamat." ucap Hiashi was-wasnya sambil berlari tanpa suara menuju salah satu kamar setelah ia menyimpan pedang katanannya ke sisi pinggangnya.

?

"Terkunci." Hiashi membatin ketika ia tak bisa memutar gagang pintu di hadapannya.

Bamm. Bamm..

Cakk! Pintu itu yang langsung terbuka ketika Hiashi mendobraknya..

!

"Sial!"

"Aarrrggghh!"

"Aaarrggghh!" Hiashi yang langsung roboh kebelakang ketika tiga zombie menyerangnya. Kedua tangannya yang berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan wajah zombie di hadapannya. Tapi sayangnya tangannya hanya ada dua dan disini ada tiga kepala.

"Aaakk.."

!

Cekcek..Bam!

Cekcek.. Bam!

Cekcek.. Bam! Sasuke dan Gaara yang berhasil merobohkan tiga zombie dihadapan Hiashi.

"Tidak! Ayah?! Ayah!" Hinata dan yang lainnya yang langsung keluar dari ruangan masing-masing ketika mereka mendengar suara teriakan Hinata.

"Ayah. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Hinata khawatir dan panik sambil berlari menghampiri ayahnya yang sudah bersimpuh sambil menutup punggung tangannya.

"Jangan Hinata!" Naruto yang langsung menahan tangan Hinata ketika ia melihat Hinata berlari kearah ayahnya tapi Hinata terus saja memberontak.

.

.

.

"Dia sudah tertular."

"Uhuk huk!" Hinata yang semakin panik ketika ia melihat ayahnya memuntahkan darah serta telinga, mata dan hidungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah.

"Tidak! Tidak! Ayah! Hiks..hiks.. Ayah!" Hinata yang semakin memberontak ketika ia melihat Sasuke mengarahkan senapan nya pada ayahnya.

"Hi..nata, maUhukHuk. Ma..afkan AyaAaarggh!" hanya karena Hiashi menurunkan siaganya dua detik, malah begini yang terjadi. Ia sungguh mati sia-sia!

"Hinata. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke menyesal yang membuat Hinata semakin memberontak tapi Naruto tetap saja tak mau melepaskannya.

Cekcek..

"Tidak! Tidak! Hiks. Ayah! Jangan menembaknya! Hiks. Kumohon!" Mengapa jadi begini? Bukankah dia itu sangat pandai!? Mengapa cuma karena hal sepele. Ia menjadi celaka!? Mengapa?! Mengapa!?

.

.

Bam..!

.

.

.

.

To be continue...

.

.

.

.

Yo.. Moga kalian suka.. Moga makin bagus chapternya..

Bye bye..


	6. Akhir

Disclaimer : demi apapun, naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei, aku hanya pinjam saja.

.

.

.

Dont panic and think!

.

.

(Hati hati typo, tulisan mendadak hilang, OOC, AU dan lain-lain. Udh usahain sebagus mungkin)

.

.

.

Dont panic and think! by author03

Horror/tragedi

.

.

.

Please.. Dont like dont read.. Thanks.

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

.

"Hinata. Maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke menyesal yang membuat Hinata semakin memberontak tapi Naruto tetap saja tak mau melepaskannya.

Cekcek..

"Tidak! Tidak! Hiks. Ayah! Jangan menembaknya! Hiks. Kumohon!" Mengapa jadi begini? Bukankah dia itu sangat pandai!? Mengapa cuma karena hal sepele. Ia menjadi celaka!? Mengapa?! Mengapa!?

.

.

Bam..!

Naruto yang langsung memeluk Hinata dan menyembunyikan wajah Hinata ke bidang dadanya ketika terdengar suara tembakan dari senapan Sasuke.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ayah.. Hiks.. Ayah.." air mata Hinata yang terus saja membasahi baju didekat dada Naruto.

"Hinata.. Tenanglah.." ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Hinata sambil terus menepuk pelan punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks.." mengapa begini? Mengapa dia bisa celaka? Mengapa? Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa orang seperti dia bisa celaka hanya dalam sekali serangan? Mengapa dia begini ceroboh? Mengapa? Apa yang salah?

.

"Hinata, setidaknya kau tahu apakah ayahmu mati atau tidak. Kami semua bahkan tak tahu keluarga kami masih hidup atau tidak. Meskipun ayahmu meninggal setidaknya kau tahu keluargamu masih aman di Suna dan Iwa." ucap Shikamaru. Ia kesal melihat Hinata menangis. Dirinya sendiri bahkan tak tahu apakah keluarganya masih selamat atau tidak, bukan hanya dia tapi Naruto dan yang lainnya juga. Tak ada yang berani menelepon kerumah atau ke keluarga masing-masing karena takut suara ponsel mereka memangcing para zombie. Jadi yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang hanyalah bertahan hidup dan menyelesaikan masalah ini, dengan begitu mereka bisa mencari keluarga mereka.

"Hinata.. Shikamaru benar. Jangan sampai masalah ini membuat dirimu dalam bahaya." ucap Naruto lembut ketika tangis Hinata sedikit mereda.

"Hiks.. Maafkan aku." Hinata yang langsung menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." ucap Hinata berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Jika kau tak bisa ikut sebaiknya kau tunggu di atas bersama Sai saja. Aku tak ingin keadaan mu membahayakan dirimu sendiri atau kami." jelas Shikamaru yang tak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Mari pergi." jawab Hinata yang langsung melangkah menghampiri tangga yang langsung diikuti oleh rekannya. Ia berani bersumpah. Ia sangat membenci ayahnya yang mati dengan cara begitu tapi ia lebih membenci semua zombie di jepang ini. Akan ia pastikan semuanya mati sebelum dirinya mati.

Mereka semua yang langsung berlari dengan senyap ke lantai dua dan mencari ruang senjata. Dilantai tiga tak ada satu orang pun yang selamat sepertinya hal yang sama dilantai dua.

"Ketemu." ucap Sakura ketika ia membuka pintu ruangan tengah dan melihat banyaknya senjata dan kotak berjejeran disana.

"Ketemu?" semua orang yang langsung berlari memasuki ruangan yang dimasuki Sakura.

"Cari granat sebanyak mungkin dan senjata untuk meledakkan." pinta Hinata yang langsung membongkar kotak dan laci disana-sini yang langsung di ikuti oleh teman-temannya.

.

"Aku menemukannya." ucap tiga tentara tadi sambil terus membuka satu persatu tutup kotak kayu di hadapannya. Kotak kayu ini berisi granat.

"Ambil semuanya." Sasuke dan yang lainnya yang langsung memindahkan granat dari kotak lain untuk memenuhi satu kotak per satu kotak.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi." ucap Hinata was-was ketika ia mengangkat satu kotak kayu yang dipenuhi granat begitu juga dengan yang lainnya, ada yang mengangkat dua kotak berisi granat dan ada yang mengangkat satu kotak tak lupa membawa beberapa senapan.

.

.

.

"Sai! Mari pergi!" pinta Hinata ketika ia meletakkan sekotak granat ke dalam helikopter dan naik kedalam.

"Sudah! Jalanlah!" teriak Sasuke ketika semuanya telah naik ke helikopter.

.

"Kita harus memancing para zombie itu ke suatu titik dan ledakkan mereka, itu akan menghemat granat kita." jelas Hinata ketika helikopter yang dinaikinya perlahan naik.

"Sai, terbangkan helikopter ini di kerendahan, kita akan pancing semua zombie ke satu titik dan ledakkan mereka." pinta Hinata lewat earphone yang ia pakai.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Sakura yang berada diambang pintu sambil terus mengamati kebawah. Ia melihat banyaknya zombie dijalanan yang tengah mengejar mereka. Ledakan granat mereka tak begitu besar, jadi rencana ini sedikit meragukan.

"Lebih rendah." pinta Hinata sambil terus mengamati ke bawah dari pintu di belakang Sakura. Jarak ini terlalu tinggi, granatnya akan meledak sebelum menyentuh tanah.

Sai yang membuat tinggi helikopter mencapai gedung-gedung tinggi, terkadang ada zombie dari atap yang melompat kearah mereka dan langsung di tembak oleh Gaara dan yang lainnya.

"A.. Hampir saja." ucap Sai lega sambil sedikit menggoyangkan helikopternya ketika ia melihat beberapa zombie dari atap melompat ke helikopter nya, sayangnya tak kena karena helikopter Sai terlebih dulu mengelak.

"Kyaaahhhhh! Tolong!" teriak Sakura panik sambil terus bergenggam erat pada tangga tali yang memjulur ke bawah.

"Sakura? Sakura?!" Hinata yang langsung menghampiri ambang pintu dibelakangnya sambil melihat kebawah. Ia melihat Sakura yang bergelangtungan disana. Apa jangan-jangan, ia terjatuh ketika helikopter ini terus menggelak kilat? Dan untungnya tangannya dengan cepat mengapai tangga tali dilantai didekat pintu?

"Aku akan menarikmu!" ucap Sasuke sambil menarik tangga tali keatas.

"Kyaahhh!" bagian kiri tangga tali ini langsung terpurus. Dan sekarang bagian dikanan hendak putus!

"Jangan! Jangan! Jika kau tarik talinya akan putus!" teriak Sakura takut.

Ia yang melirik kebawah. Kakinya hampir mencapai tinggi mobil dijalanan.

"Aaarrrggghh!"

"Aaarrrgghhh!"

"Kyyaahhh! Tolong! Zombienya!" Sakura yang semakin panik ketika zombie-zombie mengejar dan mengincar kakinya.

"Tembak zombie itu!" Semua orang di helikopter yang langsung mengambil senapan dan menembak zombie-zombie terdekat dengan Sakura lewat pintu helikopter yang terbuka lebar (dipintu Sakura terjatuh)

Cekcek.. Bam!

Cekce... Bam!

"Rggghhh!"

"Kyahhhhhh..!" Sakura yang semakin panik ketika ia merasa tali yang ia pegangi semakin rendah. Tali ini akan putus sedangkan beberapa zombie yang terus hampir mengapai kakinya.

Sai tak bisa meninggikan helikopter ini karena jika tali itu terputus Sakura akan mati karena terjatuh dan tak ada yang berani menyentuh tali itu karena tali itu bisa saja terputus lebih cepat. Tak bisa menggunakan Granat karena Sakura bisa terkena ledakan granatnya jadi yang mereka lakukan hanyalah menembaki zombie yang paling dekat dengan Sakura.

"Sial!" Sai yang langsung mengelakkan kilat helikopter ke kiri ketika beberapa zombie dari atap melompat kearahnya.

"Kyahh!"

"Kyahhhhhh!"

Bruk..

"Aa.."

"Sial!"

"Lari! Hei! Lari!"

Cekcek bam!

Cekcek.. Bamm!

Sasuke yang semakin panik ketika Hinata dan Shikamaru yang tak waspada terjatuh dari helikopter ketika helikopter ini mengelak kilat ke kiri, tapi untungnya Hinata dan Shikamaru sempat mengapai tangga yang dipegang Sakura yang menyebabkan tangga itu putus dan mereka bertiga terjatuh ke jalanan. Setidaknya mereka tak patah tulang.

"Sial! Lari! Cari tali! Sialan!"

Cekcek bam!

Cekcek bam! Shikamaru yang terus menembaki beberapa zombie didepan dan samping sedangkan Hinata menembaki zombie dibelakang sambil terus berlari. Sialan!

Cekcek bam!

Cakcak bam!

Cekcek.. Cekcek. Peluru Hinata habis.

"Lempar granat! Naruto! Lempar granat!" pinta Hinata pada orang di helikopter yang setia diatasnya, Hinata yang langsung fokus berlari.

"Kalian bisa mati!" jawab Naruto ragu.

Cekcek..cekcek.. "Sialan! Lempar saja ke arah mereka. Mati lebih baik daripada jadi zombie." teriak Shikamaru yang kehabisan peluru.

"Larilah!" Naruto yang mengambil sebiji granat dari kotak yang membuat Hinata, Shikamaru dan Sakura mempercepat lari mereka, senjata ditangan mereka yang membantu mereka untuk mengelak dari beberapa zombie yang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping maupun depan. Mereka tak bisa berhenti berlari karena banyaknya zombie di belakang mereka. Jadi sekarang yang bisa mereka lakukan adalah berlari, mencari jalan yang aman untuk berhenti sekejap.

Ck... Naruto yang langsung melempar sebiji granat ke arah zombie yang terus mengejar rekannya.

Boomm!

"Kyahh!" Sakura yang langsung terpental ke depan ketika ledakan granat seolah mendorong pungungnya.

"Lagi Naruto! Cepat!" pinta Hinata ketika ia dan Shikamaru membantu Sakura berdiri dan kembali berlari. Pilihan mereka hanya dua. Mati menjadi zombie atau mati terkena ledakan.

"Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura. Tangkaplah." teriak Gaara dari atas sambil melemparkan tiga pedang katana yang mendarat mulus ditangan ketiganya.

Batt! Shikamaru yang langsung menebas kepala zombie yang tiba-tiba muncul dari sebuah gedung.

Boomm! Sekumpulan zombie yang langsung meledak ketika Naruto menjatuhkan sebiji granat tapi sekumpulan zombie dari belakang kembali menerobos maju. Ledakan granat ini terlalu kecil untuk melawan banyaknya sekumpulan zombie, mereka butuh granat dengan ledakan yang lebih besar.

Batttt!

"Lagi Naruto! Kami baik-baik saja!" teriak Sakura yang kembali mempercepat langkahnya.

"Kanan, kiri atau lurus?" tanya Hinata bingung ketika ia mendekati persimpangan. Jika salah belok, mereka tamat.

"Kanan aman!" jawab Sasuke ketika ia melihat jalan di kanan kosong, aman.

Boomm! Naruto yang kembali melempar granat ketika Sakura, Hinata dan Shikamaru berlari belok ke kanan.

Batt!

Sai yang merendahkan helikopternya dan Gaara pun melemparkan tali panjang ke bawah. Ketika ia melihat jalanan yang dibelok Hinata tadi aman.

"Cepat! Naiklah!" pinta nya dan Hinata pun langsung meraih tali itu.

Cekcek bam!

"Aarrrgghh!"

Batt!

"Sakura, duluan!" pinta Shikamaru yang terus sibuk menebas kepala zombie dari belakang yang semakin banyak mendekat.

Batt!

Sakura yang langsung meraih tali yang baru saja dilemparkan kebawah dan Gaara beserta tiga tentara kemarin langsung menariknya ke atas.

Cekcek bamm!

Bat! Bat!

"Shikamaru! Cepatlah!" teriak Gaara dari atas yang membuat Shikamaru menatap tali dibelakangnya.

Cecek bam!

Bat! Shikamaru yang langsung melempar asal pedang katananya dan meraih tali didekatnya tadi.

Gaara dan tiga tentara tadi yang langsung menarik sekuat tenaga sedangkan Naruto dan yang lainnya terus menembak zombie-zombie yang ingin mengapai Shikamaru.

"Kakiku! Sialan!" Shikamaru yang langsung menendang tangan zombie yang mengengam pergelangan kakinya.

"Tak mau lepas!" Semakin Shikamaru menendang tangan yang mengengam kakinya, zombie lain malah memanjat tubuh zombie didepannya dan mengapai Shikamaru.

"Aarrrgghhh!"

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Cekcek.. Bam!

Cekcek..bam!

"Sialan! Lepaskan dia!" marah Hianta frustasi sambil terus menembaki kepala zombie didekat Shikamaru tapi para zombie itu terus berdatangan dan terus mengapainya.

"Naruto. Granat! Lemparkan Granat!" Shikamaru yang langsung melepaskan pegangannya di tali dan membiarkan dirinya terjatuh ke tanah. Segerombolan zombie yang langsung mengelilinginya dan memakananya. Mereka terlihat seperti sekumpulan semut yang tengah merebut sebiji gula.

"Shikamaru!"

"Maafkan aku, Shikamaru." Naruto yang langsung melempar beberapa granat ke sekumpulan zombie dibawah.

Boommm!

Boommm!

Boommm! Banyaknya zombie yang langsung meledak tapi tetap saja mereka masih banyak.

"Ledakkan saja semuanya." pinta Hinata putus asa.

"Sai, jalanlah."

Helikopter yang kembali bergerak maju dan sekumpulan zombie yang langsung mengikuti mereka.

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Boomm!

"Aaarrgghhh!"

Boomm!

Sakura, Gaara, Naruto Dan Sasuke terus melempar satu persatu granat ke segerombolan zombie yang terus saja mengikuti mereka. Mereka memang mati, tubuh dan kepala mereka hancur tak karuan tapi mereka memang masih sangat banyak, memenuhi setiap jalan yang mereka lewati. Apakah tak ada granat dengan ledakan yang lebih besar?

.

.

"Ini tak akan berakhir dengan cepat." ucap Sakura frustasi. Ia yang sedari tadi sibuk melempar granat tapi jumlah zombie itu seolah tak berkurang. Bahkan beberapa kotak granat mereka sudah hampir habis.

.

"Hinata.. Hinata.. Yoo.. Tinggikan helikopter kalian. Yoo kami akan mengurus mereka dibawah.." suara Bee lewat speaker yang membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Itu, ada sebuah helikopter ukuran lebih besar diseberang mereka.

Sai yang langsung meninggikan helikopternya dan helikopter tadi pun bergerak maju melawan arah para zombie..

Itu seperti? Satu persatu galon kayu entah apa itu yang jatuh kearah para zombie-zombie dibawah..

Boomm!

Boomm! Boomm! Boomm! Galon-galon kayu itu yang langsung meledak di sebaris banyaknya zombie-zombie dan badan zombie-zombie disana langsung hancur, terbakar. Apa galon itu juga granat?

"Czzt.. Bee..bee.. In. Pleace five is safe.." satu helikopter yang muncul entah dari mana.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Pleace one is safe." satu lagi helikopter yang muncul.

"Bala bantuan?" tebak Sasuke.

"Yoo.. Korea mengirim bala bantuan untuk kita. Yoo. Sudah aman sekarang yoo.."

"Place four is safe."

.

.

.

"Sudah berakhir?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu.

Banyaknya bala bantuan dan polisi yang selamat di jepang membantu mengecek semua daerah, satu persatu rumah, tempat, jalan. Apakah sudah aman atau tidak serta menyingkirkan mayat zombie tak lupa mencari narkoba dimana-mana.

Semua yang selamat juga membantu menata kota, membersihkan darah para zombie di lantai, dinding dan manapun serta membantu mengurus banyaknya mobil rusak dan barang lainnya yang kehilangan pemilik, rusak dan hal lainnya.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian..

Semuanya sudah dipastikan aman tapi masih ada beberapa pekerjaan yang belum diselesaikan. Jepang sangat berterima kasih pada Korea yang masih meminjamkan banyaknya bala bantuan untuk mengecek keadaan dan membantu.

Banyak yang belum selesai apalagi untuk mengembalikan jumlah penduduk dan mencari pemimpin disetiap daerah serta mencari pemilik barang ini dan itu, membersihkan setiap gedung, rumah dan lain-lain.

Ini tak mudah. Tiga bulan berlalu dan masih banyak kerjaan yang belum selesai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

15 tahun kemudian..

09.21

Di kelas 4-1, sekolah dasar.

"Nah.. Kalian sudah mengerti? Jadi jangan coba-coba menyentuh barang seperti itu." jelas seorang wanita berambut pink pada murid-murid kecil dan imutnya.

"Ibuku pernah bercerita tentang itu. Dulu, dia terkurung disekolah. Dan sensei-senseinya yang menyelamatkannya. Dan dia bilang ada sensei bernama Sakura sensei. Namanya sama seperti sensei." ucap seorang perempuan kagum.

"Apakah ibumu bernama Matsuri?" tanya Sakura dengan senyumnya dan murid kecil itu menggangukkan cepat kepalanya.

"Dia menjadi wanita yang sangat tangguh." ucap Sakura dengan senyum nya. Hari demi hari. Waktu berlalu sangat cepat. Kini Sakura menjadi guru bp disekolah dasar. Karena menurutnya lebih baik mengajari segala sesuatu dari awal.

.

.

.

.

Uzumaki house..

"Aduh, cucuku yang cantik.. Naruto. Dimana istrimu?" tanya seorang wanita bersurai merah sambil terus menggendong cucunya yang kini berumur lima tahun bersama seorang wanita bersurai indigo.

"Ada kerjaan hari ini. Aku akan pergi kesana sebentar lagi. Apakah Boruto sudah pulang?" tanya Naruto sambil membelai pucuk kepala anak perempuannya.

"Dia sudah di kamarnya." jawab Kushina, ibunya Naruto.

"Kau tahu? Semakin aku melihat Boruto, dia semakin mirip denganmu dan Himawari sangat mirip dengan anakku." ucap ibu mertua Naruto yang bernama Hana. Tentu saja ibunya Hinata selamat dan lima belas tahun lalu. Kushina juga berhasil selamat tapi ayah Naruto tak selamat karena ia melindungi Kushina. Setidaknya pengorbanannya tak sia-sia.

"Aku tahu, ibu."

.

.

.

.

Gedung tentara..

"Kami siap Komandan!" ucap sekumpulan orang berpakaian tentara yang berjejer rapi dalam beberapa baris.

"Kalian boleh bubar." perintah seorang lelaki berambut raven.

"Siap Komandan!" semua manusia berpakaian tentara yang langsung bubar.

"Waktu berlalu dengan sangat cepat. dulu, mereka adalah siswa Sakura dan kini mereka menjadi anak buahku. Semuanya tumbuh dengan baik dan semuanya mimilih menjadi tentara agar bisa melindungi tanah kelahiran mereka." pikirnya lega.

"Ayah..! Ayah!" panggil seorang gadis kecil sambil meloncat ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Putriku? Siapa yang membawamu kesini? Ayah merindukanmu." ucap sang ayah sambil mengecup kening putrinya yang sudah berumur 8thn.

"Aku yang membawanya kesini, Sasuke. Dia merindukanmu." sela seorang wanita berambut pink sambil menghampiri anak dan suaminya itu.

"Apa kau sudah selesai menakuti muridmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke mengejek yang membuat Sakura menahan senyumnya.

...

"Setiap kali aku memikirkan kejadian itu, aku menjadi sangat takut." ucap Sakura sambil memeluk suaminya itu. Dirinya tiba-tiba saja bergetar ketika ia mengingat peristiwa 15 tahun lalu.

"Jangan takut. Aku tak akan biarkan hal itu terjadi lagi." Ucap Sasuke berusaha menenangkan sambil membelai pelan rambut istrinya.

"Kita harus ke lapangan sekarang!" teriak seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan seorang lelaki disebelahnya.

"Ada apa. Gaara, Kiba?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tadi ada seorang polisi menangkap seorang lelaki pengguna Narkoba. Saat ini dia dibawa ke lapangan dan Hinata juga ada disana. Ini akan seru. Cepat!" jawab Kiba tak sabaran.

"Ternyata masih ada yang bermacam-macam hingga kini. Meskipun sudah sangat berkurang tapi tetap saja ada." Ucap Sakura tak mengerti. Mengapa masih ada manusia yang memakai barang itu. Apalagi kini dibawah pemerintahan Tsunade dan Hinata sebagai kepala kepolisian. Banyak peraturan yang berubah.

"Kau benar, ini sudah ke dua kalinya setelah kejadian itu." jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu. Mari pergi!"

.

.

.

.

.

Istana, kantor sang presiden yang telah menjabat hampir tiga priode. Awalnya Tsunade menjabat karena tak punya pilihan.

"Aaaaaarrrggghhhh!"

"Tsunade tenanglah! Gawat Orochimaru! Dia berubah!" teriak seorang lelaki bernama Jiraiya panik ketika presiden saat ini yang bernama Tsunade berubah menjadi sangat agresif.

Clap.. Pintu ruangan yang langsung tertutup. Orochimaru kabur!

"Tenang Tsunade! Tenanglah! Jangan mengamuk!" Jiraiya berusaha menenangkan pemimpinnya.

"Aaaaarrrggghhh!" Tsunade yang mengacak-gacak semua berkas di mejanya. Ia akan gila sebentar lagi.

"Tenanglah! Aku akan mengerjakan semuanya untukmu aku janji! Jadi tenanglah!" bujuk Jiraiya takut.

"Aaarrggoohh.. Baiklah." Tsunade yang langsung menjinak dan melangkah menuju pintu.

Tapp..

"Aku membutuhkan berkas itu besok pagi." Ucap Tsunade ketika ia menepuk pindak Jiraiya yang kemudian melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Jiraiya yang mematung?

"Hal ini terjadi lagi?" ucap Jiraiya tak percaya. Ia adalah wakil Tsunade tapi Tsunade selalu saja memberikan hampir semua pekerjaan padanya.

.

.

"Aaaarrrggghhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lapangan..

Pukk... High heel seorang gadis berambut indigo yang menekan leher seorang lelaki yang sudah babak belur yang terbaring di tanah yang tak luput dari banyaknya pasang mata.

"Katakan padaku. Siapa lagi selain kau?" tanya sang gadis datar tapi terdengar dingin dan mengancam.

...

Lelaki itu tak menjawab tapi kedua tangannya terus saja berusaha menyingkirkan kaki sang gadis dari lehernya.

Pukk.. Sebuah tendangan yang mendarat mulus dipipi kanan lelaki itu.

"Wooooo! Keren Hinata!" suara seorang dari kejauhan.

"Diam!" sebenarnya penyiksaan di tempat umum tak boleh, Dulu.. Tapi sekarang karena Tsunade, semua peraturan yang Hinata inginkan akan selalu Hinata dapatkan. Lagi pula banyak masyarakat yang tak masalah dengan hal ini jadi jangan bilang Hinata terlalu berlebihan serta ini juga menjadi peringatan bagi siapa yang berani melanggar peraturan.

"Singkirkan orang ini dan kirim pasukan untuk menggeledah keluarga dan tempat tinggalnya." perintah Hinata pada beberapa anak buahnya yang setia berdiri didekatnya. Hinata yang langsung melangkah masuk kedalam gedung besar yang disebut kantor polisi.

Cekcek.. Bamm!

.

.

.

.

"Naruto, Sejak kapan kau disini?" tanya Hinata ketika ia melihat suaminya yang terduduk di kursi didalam ruangannya.

"Baru saja." jawab Naruto ketika Hinata menghampirinya dan mendudukan dirinya ke pangkuan Naruto.

"Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto ketika ia melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat kurang sehat.

"Sedikit." jawab Hinata sambil menempelkan pipinya didada bidang suaminya itu.

Naruto yang menempelkan telapak tangannya ke jidat Hinata. Sedikit panas.

"Apakah perlu aku membawamu ke rumah sakit?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Aku baik-ba~"

Bamm.. Pintu ruangan Hinata yang dibuka secara kasar.

"Yoo.. Tak ada waktu untuk bermesraan disini." ucap Kiba ketika ia menghampiri Hinata dan Naruto yang diikuti oleh Sakura, Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Hinata." panggil Kiba ketika ia berdiri dihadapan Hinata yang dipisahkan oleh meja kerja Hinata.

"Mengapa kau begitu serius?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya..!" ucap Kiba serius yang membuat semua orang diruangan bingung. Akhirnya apa?

"Apa Kiba? Kau membuat kami penasaran." ucap Sakura penasaran.

"Akhirnya... Akhirnya.. -

.

.

.

.

.

.

-akhirnya.. Aku akan menikah!" ucap Kiba dengan cengirannya yang membuat semua mata menatapnya tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

"HHAAH?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tamat...

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau ga bagus.. Moga suka.. Thank bagi kalian yng udh baca fic ini.. Makasih..

Sampai jumpa fic berikutnya.

Bye bye.


End file.
